


Enter The Lubaverse! Season 1!

by Lubas_Tubas



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Lubaverse, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubas_Tubas/pseuds/Lubas_Tubas
Summary: My Loud House AU about Luba and her friends and their various adventures!
Relationships: Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Kudos: 3





	1. The Devil’s Forest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba gets a letter in the mail from her supposed secret admirer!

It was another bright day in the Luba household. Luba was currently in the process of going downstairs to collect the mail. The tall girl opened her mailbox and sifted through the mail“Let’s see… subscriptions, Daily Conjoined Monthly, wow…. undergarments 40% off for a limited time… I sure love that…”Luba was reaching the end of her chunk of mail. It looks like it was gonna be another underwhelming month of mail for her. Then she saw something that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a letter, same size as the other pieces of but completely colored in a shade of dark purple. There was big text at the front that read, “OPEN. PLEASE.”“What… what is this?” Luba asked confusedly. She was tempted to just throw it out completely and not have to deal with any problems that it might cause. But then again… the surprise inside was too tempting. Luba quickly ran upstairs with the mail in hand.Ludos was currently on the couch, watching tv when she heard her big sister come back from getting the mail. “You definitely seem excited about something sis,” the right head exclaimed. The left head quickly followed up. “Yeah! What’s up? What kinda mail was there?” Ludos looked at her sister and showed her the anonymous letter. “This kind of mail,” Luba responded, “and I don’t know what’s in here either…” Ludos looked at the letter, then back to her tall sis. “Well, we’ll never know unless we open it I guess,” the right head told Luba. The tall girl nodded in response and began to open the letter.Inside the letter was a piece of paper that had a fair bit of writing on it. “Dear Luba, I’ve been watching, or more accurately… admiring you from afar for quite a while now. So I want to finally meet you face to face. Meet me outside of the Devil’s Forest. Signed, Your Secret Admirer.”Luba and Ludos were both taken aback by this. Neither of them were expecting a letter to begin with, much less one of THIS magnitude. “Secret admirer?” Luba questioned. “This sounds more like stalking to me.” Ludos was puzzled as well, the right head wondering about the identity of this “secret admirer” while the left head was wondering about this “Devil’s Forest” location. “Luba, what are you gonna do?” Her sister asked. Luba suddenly stood up in response. “I’m gonna go obviously.” Ludos looked at her sister in surprise at first, but then that surprise was replaced with a confident smirk. “How’d I know you were gonna say that?” Said the left head. “Just watch yourself out there, and pull out immediately when things get bad okay?” Said the right head. Luba gave her sister a confident thumbs up. “Oh and one more thing,” the right head continued, “keep an eye out on the way there as well. There’s been a woman going around causing a lot of robberies lately. Nobody knows her real name, but she’s known as The Jester by some people.” Luba nodded in understanding, then ruffles Ludos’s hair and heads out the door.Two hours have passed since Luba left the apartment and she finally made her way to the Devil’s Forest. She had asked Lucy for directions since she didn’t know how to get there herself. Lucy had warned Luba beforehand, saying that the forest itself is “alive.” Luba walked towards the forest, but was stopped by a tall metal fence, covered with barbed wire. There were two things that stuck out to Luba about this fence. The first was the giant sign reading, “OFF LIMITS. NO ENTRY!!” The second was the giant gaping hole in the fence right next to the sign. Luba inspected the hole. It looked like it was made by someone, or someTHING big. “Thank goodness I’m as skinny as a lamppost…”Luba wriggled her way through the hole and made her way into the forest. It was a very green and lush forest, with loads of giant trees and other types of fauna making up the environment. “This sort of reminds me of the big park by my house, only it’s a loooooot bigger.” Luba exclaimed. “Although I do have to admit, there are definitely creatures and plants here that I’ve never seen before!” Luba refocused herself. She was here for a specific reason after all. She had to find her “secret admirer” that sent her that anonymous letter. While traversing the thick woods, Luba thought about what Lucy told her. The woods being “alive” and whatnot. Usually Luba would’ve just passed it off as just an urban legend or silly folktale, but this was coming from Lucy, she knew her stuff.“This Forest couldn’t actually be alive… could it?” As soon as Luba finished her thought, she felt something wet drip on her head. It couldn’t have been rain, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Confusedly, she looked up to check to see what it was. When Luba saw what it was, her eyes went wide in terror.Looking down at Luba were five giant green stalks, each with a giant monster head at the ends of them. They resembled the jaws of Venus Flytraps, the only differences were that their jaws closed vertically instead of horizontally like a normal Venus Flytrap, and that Venus Flytraps don’t have teeth, while these certainly did. The plant creatures moved uncomfortably close to Luba’s face, their hot pink saliva slobbering all over Luba’s body. Luba was scared of her mind. She was completely out of her element. Her heart was racing as she was totally and helplessly at the mercy of these strange creatures. Suddenly, a strange new sound could be heard. It was some sort of haunting inhuman wailing. The creatures propped their heads up and faced towards the direction the sound was coming from, then suddenly burrowed underground and made their way towards the sound. Luba, still shocked and confused, didn’t know how to respond to what just happened. She was still processing all of this. She fell to the ground hyperventilating, still scared as all hell. “Oh god… oh my god… ohhhh…” The tall girl eventually passed out on the forest floor, as a giant figure slowly approached from behind her now unconscious body.After a while Luba finally came to. She sat up and looked around to see where exactly she was. She was laying on the ground right outside the hole of the gate. “Wait… I remember being inside the forest, so how come I’m on the outside now? I remember passing out, but then what?” Suddenly a giant woman about as tall as Lucy with long jet black and black eyeshadow walked up to Luba, grabbed her by her jacket and started to shake her violently back and forth. “What do you think you’re doing stupid? Didn’t you listen to the sign!? And didn’t you read the note I sent you?! I said wait OUTSIDE the forest. Not go in it you idiot! Amidst the violent shaking Luba noticed two things. The first was that this woman was rather… well endowed, and the second was with what she said.“Wait. You’re the one who wrote me the letter? YOU’RE my secret admirer?” Luba exclaimed. The woman let go of Luba and looked at her. “Yeah. Name’s Maggi and before you say anything, the G’s are pronounced like J’s, so don’t get them mixed up okay?” Her angry tone of voice was replaced with a more deadpan tone. Luba couldn’t help but instinctively blush when she took a good look at Maggi’s figure, but above all, she was more confused than anything. When Maggi saw Luba blush at her, she blushed back and hid a bit of her face in her long black hair. “Well… this has been fun, but I gotta get back home now…” As Luba was starting to walk home, Maggi suddenly grabbed her hand. The air became awkward between the two of them. “I don’t think she knows that I don’t feel the same way she feels towards me…” Luba thought to herself. She looked back at Maggi, who was still holding her hand with her face now facing the ground. “Based on her reaction, she’s probably having a tough time putting her feelings into words as well…” Luba turned and faced Maggi completely. She then pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write something down. Maggi stared at Luba expectantantly. “Here, it’s my phone number. You seem like a really nice and good person so it’ll be a good idea to keep in contact you know?” Luba handed Maggi the piece of paper with the number on it. Before Maggi could even react, Luba ran off. “Hopefully we’ll meet each other soon okay?!” Luba waved at Maggi and Maggi waved back at her. As soon as Luba was gone from sight, Maggi blushed, and let out an excited squeal. “I’m gonna text her right away!”


	2. Girls Day Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba and Linn go out on the town, but are being unknowingly stalked!

Today started like most normal days do, just two familiar faces hanging out, going for a walk around town.“Thanks for agreeing to come with me today,” Luba spoke. “I really needed your help with an experiment I want to test.” Luba looked down at the small-in-comparison-to-her floof as they walked down the street. “Anytime Lubs! But what kinda experiment is this and more importantly, do I get anything for agreeing to help you?” Linn said in a serious tone.Luba chuckled and ruffled the floof’s…. floof. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll take you out to get something to eat when we’re done!” Linn raised her arms and let out a shout of excitement. “Let’s not waste any time then! Let’s go!!” Linn ran off, leaving Luba in the dust. “Hey wait up! You don’t even know where we’re going!” Luba shouted as she ran after the blue clad floof. Unbeknownst to both of them, a figure had listened in to their entire conversation from the bushes. She poked her head out of the brush, it was Maggi. “Take you out to get something to eat? LIKE A DATE? This is unacceptable!” Maggi slowly receded back into the brush and started to slowly tail the pair.The two ladies made their way outside the town’s golfing range. “Golfing? What’s golfing gotta do with your experiment?” Linn asked Luba. Luba looked at Linn with a massive smile. “Well we’re here so I might as well tell you, you definitely would wanna be informed, wouldn’t you?” Luba said with a mischievous expression. Linn looked up at her with a confused face. “Yes Linn. We’re gonna be testing out your durability!”Linn’s eyes widened. “You dummy! Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with!?” Luba looked at Linn sadly. “Oh… I’m sorry… I guess I should’ve asked for your permission first huh?” Luba looked down in sadness. “Huh? What are you talking about Luba?” Linn asked puzzlingly. Luba looked back at Linn in surprise. “Wait… so you’re not mad at me?” Luba asked. Linn laughed upon hearing that. “Why would I be mad at you? If you wanted to do something like that then you should’ve just asked me!” Linn said reassuringly. “Now come on!” Linn said as she grabbed Luba’s arm and quite literally dragged her into the building.Maggi saw the pair enter the building from her spying bush. She could see the two inside the building, purchasing what looked like to be golf clubs and just having a good time around one another. Obviously she wasn’t tooooo happy about that. “What’s that girl with the big poofy hair doing with MY Luba?! When they come out of there… oooooh I’m gonna have words with them!” Maggie attempts to get closer to the building for a better look when she hears an audible ”rrrrrrriiiiip!” sound. She looks behind her to see that part of her pants have gotten ripped due to the thorns inside the bush. Maggi blushes. “Hehe… I’m glad no one’s here to see this…” Maggi says embarrassingly as she wraps her jacket around her pants, hiding the ripped portion. When she was done, she looked back inside the building only to see that Luba and Linn had already left. “Dammit! They got away!” As Maggie expresses her anger at letting the pair get away from her sight, she hears another “rrrrrrrrip!” sound. “Double dammit! My pants ripped again!”Linn and Luba made their way to a small alleyway. “Are you sure it’s okay to do this?” Luba said as she held the golf club in her hands nervously. “Relax Lubs, everything’s gonna be fine. I should know.” Linn said, trying to reassure Luba. “B-But this is a Driver!” Luba said with worry in her voice. “Come on Lubs, you just gotta trust me on this!” Luba looked at Linn and gave her a nervous smile. “Alright… here goes nothing!” Luba said as she raised the golf club high over her head and then threw it down with the middle of the club making direct contact with Linn’s head. A loud clanging noise could be heard from the impact. Luba couldn’t bear to look at what she thought she had done. “See? What did I tell ya? I’m fine!” Luba heard the familiar voice of her friend and opened her eyes to look at Linn. Linn was not harmed in the slightest, and the golf club had a big dent in the shape of Linn’s head right in the middle of it. “Wow! You weren’t kidding!” Luba said in surprise. “Well I don’t like to brag buuuut… this isn’t even the half of it! One time, I almost got mugged by someone and when he tried to stab me, his knife broke instantly!” Luba looked at her impressed. “Now you intend to keep your promise, right Luba?” Linn said as she stood on her toes to try and match Luba’s height. “Yeah yeah don’t worry Linn.” Luba said as she ruffled Linn’s hair again.Luba and Linn were on their way home, with fast food in their hands. Linn looked over and saw all the bags Luba was carrying. “You know Luba, I was kinda skeptical when you offered to help carry all the bags for us, but you’re pretty strong yourself!” Linn said. Luba blushed a bit. “Hehe… thanks, although it’s nowhere near your strength.” Just then, the pair heard a voice come from behind them. “I… finally… found you two…” The two girls turned around to see that it was Maggi, without her bush hiding place, but still had some leaves on her. “Maggi? What’re you doing here?” Luba asked. “You know this chick Lubs?” Linn questioned Luba confusedly. “Don’t you two play coy with me! You’re obviously on a date with one another!” Maggie yelledLuba and Linn looked at one another with a blank expression and then looked back at Maggi. “We’re not on a date together.” The pair said in unison. “Oh yeah? How do you explain the two of you having fun together all day?” Maggi asked. “Because we’re good friends?” Linn responded. “You shush your mouth! Trying to steal away MY Luba! The nerve!” Linn and Luba looked at each other again and then looked at Maggi against. “Listen, I have absolutely zero romantic feelings towards Luba okay? So there’s no need for you to get all riled up.” Linn explained to Maggi. “No offense Luba.” “None taken.” Maggi’s face quickly turned from one of anger to one of embarrassment. She blushed and then immediately ran away in the other direction, her large chest jiggling as she ran.“What a strange girl.” Linn commented bluntly.


	3. Faithful Meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci reminisces about the time she first met Luba and Ludos.

Lucy was in her house, reading a book of hers in the darkness, surrounded by scented candles. She finished the last page and closed the book, standing up while doing so. “That was a good read, now it’s time to cool myself off.” Lucy said as she blew out the candles and made her way to the bathroom. On her way there, she encountered two framed photos seemingly from the past. “Huh… I remember these! Has it really been that long?” Lucy exclaimed as she brought the photos into the bathroom with her. She put the pictures on the sink and turned on the warm water in the bathtub and put the cork in the drain. She removed her bun, letting her all black hair out. Then she removed the rest of her clothes and slid smoothly into the bathtub, now full of warm water. She grabbed one of the pictures and looked at it with a big smile on her face. “I remember it like it was yesterday...” Lucy said as she looked at the picture longingly.Luba was frantically running through the store, a nervous look on her face. “Sis! Sis! Where are you?!” As Luba turned a corner, she felt herself run into something that managed to knock her to the ground. It didn’t feel hard, like one of the shelves that was present at the store. It felt more soft and jiggly. Luba got up off of the ground, visibly annoyed. She saw a dark haired girl standing in front of her and assumed that she was the one who sent her to the ground. “Hey what’s the big idea!? Why’d you push me?!” The black haired girl turned and looked at the angry little floof. “What are you talking about? I didn’t push you.” “Don’t lie to me! You had a a big rubber ball or something and that’s what you used to push me down! Isn’t it?” The black haired girl looked confused. “Big rubber ball? What do you me-” The girl looked behind herself and at her massive rear. Then everything started to click together for her.“Ohhh… hehe… sorry about that.” The black haired girl responded. Luba looked at her, still very mad. “Sorry ain’t gonna cut it miss! Gimme your ball as compe… compe…” “Compensation?” The black haired girl said as she slowly walked towards Luba. “Yeah that! What you just said!” Luba exclaimed. The black haired girl chuckled. “Well I’m sorry, there’s no ball hun.” The black haired girl said as she kneeled down and ruffled Luba’s hair. ”Then what big thing do you have hiding underneath your dress that’s soooooo round, soft and squishy?” Luba says, pointing to the girl’s rear. “That’s my butt.” The black haired girl said bluntly. Luba was taken aback. “Whaaaaaaaaat? That can’t be! Why is it so big then? No one I know has a butt THAT big!” The black haired girl suddenly put her hand over Luba’s mouth to keep her from talking further. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t relay that information to everyone in the store you know?” The black haired girl said annoyed. Luba nodded, accompanied with a muffled “mmhmm.” The girl took her hand off of Luba’s mouth. “So why is it so big miss? And how come I can’t see your eyes either? Did you get them removed? Or were you born without them?” Luba asked while twiddling her thumbs, noticeably quieter than last time. “You sure do ask a lot of questions don’t you?” The black haired girl asked, now intrigued. “Really? I haven’t really noticed that much.” Luba said giggling.“How old are you kid?” Lucy asked. “11! I’ll be 12 in a few months!” Lucy was visibly surprised. “11?! She seems so mature for an 11 year old! Usually kids this age are all little shits, but she’s so polite!” The girl thought to herself. “What about you miss? How old are you? And what’s your name? My name’s Luba” Luba said with a big smile on her face, clearly excited. The black haired girl chuckled. “Well nice to meet you Luba. My name’s Lucy and I’m currently 16 right now.” Luba smiled. “Lucy’s a nice name!” Lucy chuckled and playfully punched Luba in the chest “Luba’s not a bad name either.”“So Luba, got any siblings?” Luba thought you herself and then she gasped. “Oh shoot that’s right! I forgot about her!” Luba ran past Lucy and went deeper into the store. “Luba?” Lucy said, running after her. Luba ran and ran until she finally came across a pile of stuffed animals. “I know you guys are there! You can’t hide from me!” Luba exclaimed. The stuffed animal pile rumbled and two heads popped out, looking identical to Luba. “Aww come on sis! Five more minutes!” The right head exclaimed. “Yeah!! We need to find the perfect stuffed animal!” The left head added on. Lucy finally caught up to Luba, a bit out of breath. “Wow… you sure run fast for someone… so young!” “Luuuuuba! Who’s that?!” The two heads said in unison. “Oh her? She’s named Lucy! She got a big butt!” Luba exclaimed. “Guilty as charged, although you probably shouldn’t go around saying that… knowing how old you are…” Lucy said while smirking. “Lucy Lucy Lucy! This is my sister, Ludos!” Luba said excitedly, pulling Lucy’s hand. Lucy looked visibly confused. “Don’t you mean sisters? Because I see two heads that look identical to yours, not one.” As soon as she asked, Ludos made her way out of the stuffed animal pile, showing Lucy what Luba was talking about.Lucy was in awe when she saw Ludos’s full body. “Two heads connected to one body? Each head having individual thoughts? This is incredibly rare!” Ludos blushed. “Well I’ve always been told I was special, but you’re actually the first person aside from Luba over here that kinda likes my specialness…” Lucy was left speechless, then regained her composure and kneeled down to the two sisters while pulling out her phone. “Luba. Ludos. I’ve only known you two for a short time and I can already tell that we’ll meet each other again in the future. So let us commerate this moment.” Luba and Ludos looked at each other confused. “You guys may not understand it now, but you will in the future. Now smile for the camera.” Lucy told the sisters. She held the phone above her head and took the picture, forever reminding herself of the special day she first met her two best friends.


	4. Faithful Reunion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing her trip down memory lane, Luci remembers the time she ran back into Luba and Ludos years later.

Lucy sank into the water in bliss, puting the photo onto this sink. She sighed in happiness as she remembered the events of that day so long ago. “I never expected that day to be so special…” Lucy said as she enjoyed the warm water around her body. She raised her hand and picked up the second of the two photos that she had placed on the sink when she entered. She looks at this photo longingly as well. “This moment was just as special…”It was a peaceful day as two girls were running down the street, both of them wearing a graduation cap and gown. “Come on sis! We can’t be late!” “Don’t you think I know that Ludos?! I made the reservations after all!” The two sisters ran and ran until they reached their destination. It was a fairly big restaurant that had tables both inside and outside the building. “Wow! This place is huge!” Ludos exclaimed in awe. Luba quickly grabbed her sister’s arm and started to pull her inside the building. “Come on sis! We don’t have time to-” As Luba was talking and quickly pulling Ludos inside, she didn’t notice the low hanging door frame and proceeded to hit her head on it, sending her to the ground in pain clutching her forehead. “AAAAHHGGH DAMMIT! THAT HURTS!” Ludos looked at her sister with slight worry. “You gotta watch out sis, you’re just a bit taller than the average person remember?” The right head said. “Yeah sis, you gotta check yourself before you wreck yourself you know?” The left head added. “Just go in and make the arrangements. I’ll be there in a seco-ARRGH!” Luba said, still clutching her forehead in pain. Knowing how her sister gets when she gets mad, Ludos runs into the building and sets up the reservations, all the while listening to Luba’s yells of pain from outside. “Is… she gonna be okay?” One of the waiters asked. “Oh yeah, she just tends to be overdramatic at times. She’ll be fine.” Ludos reassured him. Ludos laughs nervously as she hears a loud “FUCK!” coming from Luba outside.Luba sat on the ground outside of the restaurant, she took her hand off of her head to reveal a little bit of blood on her hand. “Aww dang, that’s not good. I need some bandages and fast.” Luba looks around and sees a drugstore right across the street. “There we go!” She gets up and walks across the street to the drugstore, texting Ludos to go and start ordering without her. She entered the drugstore and looked around to see what aisle the bandages were. “Aisle 6 huh?” Luba said to herself as she walked through it. She saw all different types of assortments on sale, some of which were nonsense and some that would become of great use for her as a young woman. After making some mental notes, Luba finally found the bandages that were located on the ninth shelf, barely above the ground. “Found it!” Luba exclaimed. As she was getting up, she heard a creaking noise coming from above her. She looked up and could barely react as the entire shelf fell right on top of her.Luba was surrounded by baby diapers and shaving cream, as well as the aforementioned bandages. She popped out one of her hands from under the rubble and due to her relative lankiness, pulled herself out of it completely. She stood in front of the rubble before her, wondering what could’ve made such a big thing like that fall over so easily. She then walked to the front of the store where she saw a tall black haired girl with a ponytail and a tight black dress apologizing to the store owner. “This is the third time this week you’ve done this Lucy! And it’s only Monday!” Luba perked up her head suddenly. “Lucy? That’s a familiar name…” Luba thought to herself. “I’m terribly sorry, it won’t happen again. I promise.” Lucy told the store owner. Luba noticed that Lucy had her fingers crossed behind her back when she said that. The store owner sat back down behind the counter and Luba paid for the bandages. Lucy was on her way out of the store when she had a realization. “That girl looks pretty… familiar.” Lucy thought to herself. As Luba and Lucy exited the store, they couldn’t help but want to ask the other who exactly they were. They both turned around and faced one another at the same time. It was when both of them took a good look at one another was when they finally recognized one another. “LUBA???” “LUCY???”The two girls were both blown back in shock, but quickly rebounded and locked in a warm embrace. “It’s been so long Lucy! Good to see you again!” Luba exclaimed, excited to see her friend again. “Well what did I tell ya, we were destined to meet again, and I’m pretty happy it’s right now!” Lucy exclaimed, equally as excited. The two let go of one another and looked at one another. “I also wasn’t wrong when I said you’d grow into a beautiful woman, because wolf whistles wowie.” Luba blushes at Lucy’s compliment. “Hehe… thanks Lucy, you’ve definitely… gulps nervously grown as well…” Luba said, blushing like a madwoman. “Oh? And in just what way are you referring to?” Lucy said, moving her hips sensually. She was obviously teasing Luba, and it was working as Luba was red as a tomato. “Ahm just kidding, I know what you’re talking about Luba.” Lucy said as she put her hand around Luba’s shoulders. “I do have a question though, what’s up with the cap and gown?” “Oh this? This is my graduation cap and gown, I just graduated from high school earlier today!” Luba told Lucy. The black haired goth grabbed Luba by the shoulders. “Congratulations Luba!” She exclaimed, clearly excited. “How are you gonna celebrate?” “Well you see that restaurant across the street?” Luba pointed to the restaurant. “Me and Ludos are eating there to celebrate!” Lucy's eyes lit up even though no one would be able to see them do so. “Ludos too?!” Lucy asked. “Yeah! I’m sure she’ll be-” Before Luba could finish her sentence, Lucy ran off towards the restaurant, eager to see her favorite two headed gal. “Hey! Lucy! You didn’t let me finish!” Luba yelled as she ran after Lucy.Ludos, after almost an hour of arguing, finally decided on what to order for the table. She exhaustedly put her heads down on the table and looked at a half empty glass of water. “Huh… the glass is half empty.” The left head said. “No. It’s half full. Can’t you see?” The right head responded. “No. Half empty.” “Uhh it’s clearly half full.” “Half empty!” “Half full!” “EMPTY!” “FULL!” As the conjoined duo argued amongst one another, the water in the cup started to ripple. The cutlery on the table started to shake and even the pebbles on the ground started to jump up and down. The duo didn’t start to notice anything until they heard a strange new sound. “Wait wait wait sis stop for a moment.” The right head said. The left head looked at her other half confused. “You hear that?” The right head asked. The left head concentrated as the sound became louder and louder. “Yeah… it sounds like someone smacking two plastic flip flops together.” The noise came to a head as Lucy jumped at them, arms outstretched in a hugging position. Lucy knocked Ludos to the ground and crouched on top of them, hugging the life out of them. “Is that you Lucy!?” Ludos asked. “Who else could it be?! I missed you guys so much!” Ludos was overjoyed to see Lucy again, but her hugging was admittedly making them uncomfortable. “Lucy… could you please sit on one of those chairs over there? You’re kinda squishing us…” Ludos managed to squeak out. Lucy shook her head. “I’m already down here and besides… do you really think a healthy girl like me would be able to fit in one of those small chairs?” “Fair… point…” Ludos said weakly. Luba arrived right after Lucy, completely out of breath. “I’ve… finally… caught up wi-” Luba was interrupted mid sentence when she saw Lucy’s monstrous rear up in the air. Luba became flustered and almost immediately passed out from embarrassment.After the three girls got reunited, they had a nice and delicious dinner. Bellies full, the girls walked down the street together. “So, now that you guys are adults now, what are you gonna do?” Lucy asked the sisters. “Well the first thing we have to do is go house hunting since our parents aren’t too fond of us staying in the house, especially not now…” Luba said, with the last part said more solemnly. “Our parents aren’t too fond of us in general Luba...” The left head said before the right head smacked her over the head. “Don’t talk about that! You know it makes her uncomfortable…” The right head said. Lucy looked at Luba, now with a complex expression on her face. She looked angry, scared and sad, all at the same time. Even Ludos started to look sad just looking at Luba. Lucy knew that she had to do something to brighten them up. “You know… you guys are always welcome to crash at my place until you find a house.” Lucy said almost nonchalantly. Luba and Ludos looked at her in surprise. “R-Really?!” The sisters said in unison. Lucy put her hand behind her head and blushed. “Well it seems like you guys have had it rough, so this is the least I could do for y’all.” Immediately Lucy was met with hugs from both sides. “Thank you!” Luba and Ludos said, tears of happiness forming in the former’s eyes. “Anytime guys, no need to cry, Big Sis Lucy is here to save the day!” Lucy said overdramatically. Ludos laughed and kept walking, but Luba was still a bit sad. Lucy went up close to Luba. “You know, I could show you aaaaalllll the perks of being an adult if you want.” Lucy whispered into Luba’s ear. Luba blushed like a madwoman again. “Feeling better now?” Lucy asked. All Luba could do was slowly nod and Lucy laughed in response. “What are you guys doing?! Come on!” Ludos said. “We’re gonna take a picture to commemorate the occasion of our reunion!” Lucy waved to Ludos and her and Luba ran towards Ludos.Lucy looked at the photo, then sank into the water and thought to herself. “I love you dorks.”


	5. Squish vs Squish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggi gets angry over a misunderstanding, and challenges Luci to a duel!

Right outside of the Luba household, a familiar face was spying inside the apartment from a bush. “I saw her enter that building. She MUST be here!” A head with black hair popped out of the bush. It was Maggi, and she was looking for none other than Luba. She had tailed the tall girl all the way to her house and to say that she was exhausted would be an understatement. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to look for Luba. “Tall girl with a green shirt and earrings…” Maggi said to herself as she began to look around the various apartments. After a bit of looking, she finally found her target. “There! There she is and… what is she doing?” Maggi asked herself in confusion. As she looked inside the building, she saw a very strange image for a normal person looking in. “There’s Luba on the ground… and there’s a big girl with black hair walking towards her… what’s she gonna do?” Maggi exclaimed as she looked onward at the events occurring from inside the household. “Hey! There’s that girl I saw walking with Luba the other day! And… there’s one with two heads?? She looks just like Luba too!!” Maggi has become heavily invested at this point. Suddenly, Maggi became shocked at the image in front of her. “She sat on Luba?! And Luba’s… enjoying it??!” Maggi looked on bewilderment as the black haired girl sat on Luba’s chest and as Luba poked and pinched her massive rear in an attempt to get her to get off of her, blush very apparent. “Now Luba’s touching her ass?!” Maggi exclaimed, jealousy very apparent in her voice. She continued to look onward as the black haired girl got off of Luba, who was now unconscious. She saw the remaining girls converse with one another and then leave the apartment, placing the unconscious Luba on the couch and tucking her in before they head out the front door. Ludos, Linn and Lucy headed out the front door of the building, conversing with one another and generally having a good time. “I never knew you had that ability Luce!” Linn exclaimed. “Well you know, my body is a temple after all.” Lucy responded. “Yeah, and I bet Lubs would love to explore that temple if you know what I’m saying…” Ludos said with a smug grin on both heads. That remark made Lucy blush hard, and she quickly bonked Ludos’s heads together. “Oww! Aunt Lucy whyyy…” Ludos said in pain. All the while Linn has been watching them, laughing her heart out. “I can’t… I can’t breathe… this is TOO funny!” Their antics were interrupted when Maggie merged from the bushes and confronted the girls. “YOU!” Maggi exclaimed as she pointed at Lucy. Lucy looked around confusedly at Linn and Ludos, then pointed to herself. “Me?” Lucy responded, looking very confused. After getting a good look at her, Linn finally had the realization. “Wait! I know who you are! You’re that girl that thought that me and Lubs were a thing!” Ludos looked at Linn confusedly. “You know who she is Linny?” Luba asked. After “awwing” at the cute nickname Ludos had given her, she continued to explain. “She’s this girl who came up to me and Luba while we were hanging out one day. She’s got a major crush on Luba and I had to explain to her that we were just friends.” “I was also the one who sent my dear Luba the letter in the mail a couple of weeks ago!” Maggie shouted. Ludos was taken aback. “Wait… that was you?!?!” Ludos exclaimed with a shocked expression on one head and a surprised expression on the other head. “Sure was, name’s Maggi.”At this point, Lucy had no idea what was going on anymore. All of this sudden information being dumped all at once was starting to make her head rattle. “So if you have a crush on Luba, what do you want with me?” Lucy asked firmly. “To get rid of you of course! I need to remove all competition!” Lucy looked at Maggie sternly as she motioned for Ludos and Linn to get behind her. “Competition? For what?” Maggi was visibly offended by that question. “Don’t play dumb with me! There’s no way someone with such a beautiful and curvy body as yours could be just friends with Luba!” Maggie shouted. Lucy was slowly becoming irritated at the current situation. “We do love each other, but-” Before Lucy could finish her thought, Maggie interrupted her. “AHHA! I KNEW IT!” Maggi said as she shook her fist in rage. “Lucy… I challenge you! Winner gets Luba’s heart and the loser gets to suffer in despair!” Lucy looked at Maggie annoyed that she got interrupted, but then calmed down as Ludos and Linn looked at her. “Alright. I accept. But just know I will win Luba’s heart!” Lucy exclaimed, clearly playing along. Ludos and Linn looked at Lucy nervously until Lucy looked back at them and gave them a wink when Maggie wasn’t looking. “Alright! I’m gonna win and give my Luba big kisses when I’m done!” Maggie spoke to herself, her lumps bouncing as she jumped excitedly. The quartet of girls looked on at Maggi with exasperated expressions on their faces.Linn led the way towards the location of Lucy and Maggi’s challenge. They agreed that it would be taking place at Linn’s personal training area not too far away from the apartment complex. “Just be careful not to break my stuff with your… bodies okay?” Linn asked the two black haired girls. “No promises…” Lucy responded with a giggle. As the group arrived at their destination, Linn looked at her equipment with a worried expression on her face. “Don’t worry Linny, if they break anything, me and my sis will help you replace it!” Ludos said, patting Linn on the back. “Thanks Ludos…” Linn said sadly. Lucy and Maggi moved into their starting positions and began to stretch. “Ready to lose, girlfriend stealer?” Maggi asked, taunting Lucy. Lucy chuckled to herself, loud enough for Maggie to hear. “How can I steal something that was never yours to begin with?” The area went silent as Lucy’s comeback set in, finally being broken by an “OOOOOOOH! BUUUUURN!” from Ludos watching from afar. Maggi grumbled, not wanting to admit that Lucy was technically right. She looked over at Lucy and she could’ve sworn that Lucy looked significantly more skinny than when they entered Linn’s training area. “Get it together Maggie, you’re starting to see things. Keep your eyes on the goal, not her body!” She thought to herself. As the two girls were finishing up their stretches at the starting line, Linn walked in front of them. “I’m going to explain the challenge to you two. It’s nothing too special, just your run of the mill obstacle course. After you take off from the starting line, you’ll have to channel your limbo skills as the first obstacle is Loco Limbo! Next up, you’ll have to make your way through the Spiky Hula Hoops! Make sure not to get poked or slashed on your way through! Next up are the Triple Tires of Terror! I made this one specifically for you two and I’m pretty sure I don’t have to explain why. Finally, we have the Wall Climb of Wonder, where the first one to reach the top is the winner of the challenge!” Ludos applauded Linn. “That was a great explanation Linn!” Linn blushed a bit upon hearing the compliment, then turned back to the two girls. “You ready?” Lucy and Maggie nodded in approval. “Then go!” Linn said as the two squishy girls ran past her and onto the obstacle course. The girls ran towards their first objective with Maggi taking an early lead towards the super long limbo pole. “What’s wrong Lucy? That giant butt of yours slowing you down?!” Maggie taunted Lucy once again. “I’m surprised you can still talk with those giant fun bags flopping around!” Lucy retaliated with little effort, making Maggi frustrated yet again. Maggi was the first one to reach the limbo pole and was the first to get frustrated. The limbo pole barely came up to her torso and with her bigger than average breasts, Maggi knew this wasn’t gonna be easy, not in the slightest. Maggi looked behind her to see Lucy hot on her trail. She then quickly turned back and started to crouch down and move underneath the pole. As Maggi was struggling, Lucy finally reached the pole and managed to make it through with little to no effort. Maggi became frustrated as Lucy took the lead and was running towards the next challenge while she was stuck there, admittedly almost all the way out. After a few more minutes, Maggi finally made it through the limbo pole, breathing hard as she felt like collapsing. “Man… this is only the first obstacle? I’m not gonna be able to do this!” Maggi thought to herself before shaking the thought. “No… I have to win! For Luba!” Maggie shouted as she ran after Lucy, not wanting her to get too far ahead of her.Lucy reached the second obstacle, a giant hula hoop with thorns on the inside of it, leaving only a small window of safe space that she was supposed to move through. Linn trains with this stuff? Seems really dangerous if you make one wrong move…” Lucy said as she took in a deep breath, her rear and thighs decreasing in size as she does so. “Alright. Let’s do this.” Lucy began to move through the hoop, not wanting to break her concentration and end up with an ass full of thorns. As Lucy made it to the halfway point, Ludos was starting to get bored. “I wanna go home! This is taking so loooooong!” The right head exclaimed. “Well tough tonsils, because we’re staying here! I already texted Luba to meet us here when she wakes up.” The left head responded, clearly more into watching the obstacle course than her conjoined counterpart. Linn looked at them confusedly. “Tough tonsils? Who even says that?” She thought to herself. Linn became lost in thought over that phrase until she was brought back by a loud, and very sensual moan from Ludos caused by their intense head and neck tugging. Lucy blushed and became flustered upon hearing Ludos’s moan and lost her concentration for a second. She was able to regain her concentration before she got an ass full of thorns, although part of her dress did get ripped. She slowly made it out of the hula hoop as she completed the second obstacle, admittedly still a bit flustered as she made her way towards the third challenge.Maggi ran at top speed towards the hula hoop and with one swift lunge forward, she made it through the hoop, not even caring about getting covered in thorns while doing so. “This pain may hurt for a while, but the pain of losing Luba will last for an eternity!” Maggi sprinted, quickly catching up to Lucy once again. “Miss me, you badonkadonka-dork?!” Maggi exclaimed loudly, proud of her insult. Lucy looked back in surprise. “I didn’t expect you to still be here Maggi, I’m impressed!” “Don’t act all nice with me! You Luba stealer!” The two girls argued with one another until they reached the third obstacle, two sets of three tires all lined up in a row. “So all we have to do is go through this? Piece of cake!” Maggi said as she started to go through her group of tires. Almost immediately as she starts the challenge, she gets stuck in the tires. “Argh! Come on! Stupid tires!” Maggi complained as she tried her best to squeeze out of the other size. As Maggi was struggling, Lucy started to make her way through her set of tires, trying to keep her squish in check. As Lucy figured out, even she was too big to fit through the tires as she soon found herself struggling to pull herself out just like Maggi. Lucy thought to herself about how she would get herself out of this situation and then finally came up with a solution. “If sucking it in won’t work… then I have no choice but to let it all out!” Lucy exclaimed. Immediately after she finished her sentence, the tires began to shake and creak and a few moments afterwards the tires burst entirely, freeing Lucy from her rubber prison. Maggi looked onwards in surprise as she saw Lucy, her rear and thighs looking bigger than when she saw them first earlier that day. It was only when she saw Lucy revert to her regular squish size, is when she realized that she wasn’t going crazy earlier. “Hey! What’s up!? How are you able to do that?!” Maggi yelled at Lucy. Lucy looked at Maggie who was almost free from the tires and chuckled a bit. “Well… I guess the jig is up. It’s a bit hard to explain. It’s like… how you suck in your chest, but instead of sucking in your chest, I’m sucking in my… squish.” Maggi looked at her with an incredulous expression, she had no words. “Well, I gotta go now, Luba’s heart is waiting for me~” Lucy said to Maggi teasingly before running off.Maggi was annoyed at this point. This wasn’t about winning Luba’s heart anymore, this was beating Lucy at her own squishy game. She pulled herself out and dusted herself off, heading after Lucy in complete silence. Lucy reached the last obstacle, a twenty foot rock climbing wall, all she needed to do was climb this and she would win. She started to climb the wall with no sign of Maggi behind her. She climbed and climbed with still no sign of Maggie behind her. Eventually she reached the top of the wall, officially making her the winner. “Lucy is our winner ladies and… other ladies!” Linn shouted as she and Ludos ran towards the wall. They saw Lucy climb down the wall with a slightly worried expression. “Lucy? What’s wrong?” Ludos asked as Lucy made it down the wall. “I have to check up on someone…” Lucy said before running off back in the direction of the third obstacle. She ran until she saw Maggi sitting down on the ground, catching her breath. Lucy could see the dried up tears on her face. “You okay Maggi?” Lucy asked. “Why do you care? You won already, so take Luba.” Maggi responded. Lucy sat down next to Maggi to the emo’s surprise. “Oh Maggi, I don’t love Luba.” Lucy said. “Lies! I heard you say that you two loved each other!” Maggi responded, her voice starting to break. “Well if you had let me finish earlier, then you probably wouldn’t be feeling this way now.” Lucy said, trying her best to make Maggi feel better. “Sure, me and Luba love one another, but not romantically. Just as extremely good friends.” Maggi felt reassured by this, but then felt sad again. “You must hate me for all this don’t you?” “Of course not! I’ve never hated you. This was a lot of fun!” Lucy exclaimed. Maggi smiled happily at that comment, hugging Lucy. “One more thing, that squishy thing you pulled off, would it be possible for me to learn it too? Or something similar?” Maggi asked while embracing Lucy. Lucy looked over Maggi and pondered to herself. “Are you willing to go through with the training? It’s not an easy thing to learn mind you.” Maggi gulped, admittedly thinking that it was going to be a piece of cake. “Maybe when I’m older then…” Maggi responded.As the two girls headed back to the beginning of Linn’s training area, they ran into a familiar face. “Lucy? Maggi? What are you guys doing here?” Luba asked the two. “I got a text from Ludos saying that there was some sort of obstacle course going on.” Maggi and Lucy looked at one another and sinister smiles grew their faces. “Well, there’s one thing I guess I can teach you now Maggi…” Lucy said sinisterly. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” Maggi looked at Lucy, equally as sinister. Luba looked at them more confused than ever as they slowly started to walk towards her. Ludos was comforting a sad Linn as they walked back to the beginning of the training area as well. “I guess this is what Luce meant by no promises” Linn said as she held a piece of tire in her hands. “Aww chin up Linn! You’ll get it back in no time!” Ludos said, trying to cheer up Linn. As they were walking, they came across an unconscious Luba, with Lucy sitting firmly on Luba’s chest and Maggi sitting firmly on Luba’s legs. “Hey guys!” The two black haired girls said in unison. Linn and Ludos looked on in bewilderment. “I’m… not even gonna ask.”


	6. Driving Lessons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba and Ludos teach Luci the ins and outs of learning to drive!

Lucy was busy delving through her large collection of movies that she had sorted based on the type of genre they were. Sci-fi, Horror, Comedy, you name it and Lucy probably had it already in her collection, however famous or obscure it may be. After some looking, she finally pulled out a movie that she was satisfied with watching. The cover of the box of the movie showed a rugged man ready for war, with half of his face replaced with the face of some sort of robot. “Ahh… one of my personal favorites, a classic.” She opened the plastic box and walked over to her television. As she was about to put in the disc, she heard her doorbell ring. “Of course… as soon as I decide to get comfy…” Lucy grumbled as she went over to the front door and looked through the peephole to see who was outside.“Heyyy Luce! Can I come in?” It was Luba who rang her doorbell. Lucy was half tempted to pretend that she was out of the house by staying silent and hoping that Luba would go away by herself after a while of no response. But then again… it was hard for her to say no to that face, especially when Luba had that big stupid smile. Lucy undid the locks and let Luba into her humble abode. “So, what’s up dork?” Lucy asked, not wanting Luba to know that she wants her to leave as soon as humanly possible. “I have a favor to ask you. Could you drive Ludos to the DMV in a few days? She’s finally getting her driver’s license back after her little accident eight months ago.” Luba asked Lucy. Lucy scoffed. “Bold of you to assume I have a car Lubs, and why can’t you take her?” Luba chuckled embarrassingly. “I uh… don’t trust myself behind the wheel because of my height… and you could use Maggie’s car!” “Maggie has a car? Huh. The more you know I guess…” Lucy exclaimed.Suddenly Luba got on her knees in a praying position. “Oh please Lucy! If not for me then for Ludos!” Luba begged with her eyes wide and lip out. Lucy looked at Luba, noticeably fidgeting more than usual. “You see I‘d uh… love to but uh…” Lucy started to sweat nervously as Luba started to notice that something was wrong. “But what Lucy?” Luba asked. Lucy started fidgeting with her hair and rubbing her thighs together in nervousness. “I uh… well uh… can’t do it because…” “Because?” Luba asked once again. A blush of embarrassment started to form on Lucy’s face. “Oh! I think I get it!” Luba exclaimed loudly as she stood up. Her expression looked like she had figured something out. Lucy’s face of embarrassment had turned to one of panic in less than a second. “The reason you can’t do it is because you don-” Before Luba could finish her sentence, Lucy knocked Luba back onto the ground in a panic, then sat on Luba’s chest and put her right hand over Luba’s mouth, muffling her. “Don’t say that kind of stuff so loud Lubs! Do you want the whole world to know?” Lucy exclaimed nervously, her embarrassed blush gradually expanding to her entire face.After a while, Lucy removed her hand from Luba’s mouth, yet still sat on her chest, her massive thighs and rear preventing Luba from any form of escape. “You don’t have your driver’s license, do you Luce?” Luba asked, being more calm than before. Lucy responded with a slow nod, still clearly embarrassed. “I haven’t really needed to get one and…” Lucy paused. “And?” Luba asked, genuinely concerned. “Well… I’m almost 30 years old and I still don’t have my license…” Lucy said. “Aww Luce… that’s no reason to feel embarrassed… some people go their entire lives without getting their driver’s licenses.” Luba said, trying to reassure Lucy. Lucy however, didn’t feel that much better. Just then, Luba felt a lightbulb go off in her head. “I know! How about me and Ludos teach ya how to drive?!” Lucy looked at Luba with shock. “Really?! You sure about that?” “I’m positive Luce! You know we’d do anything for you!” Luba responded happily. Lucy squeezed her thighs in excitement as she squealed happily. “Luce… you’re crushing my sides…” Luba said weakly.A few hours later after Luba’s visit to Lucy’s, Ludos came over to Lucy’s house after hearing that her and Ludos were gonna be teaching Lucy how to drive. Obviously, she was excited at the prospect of spending time with Lucy again. Maggi also was willing to let the group use her car as long as they promised to not mess it up too badly. “A pitch black car huh? I like her style.” Lucy commented as she entered the car and headed towards the driver’s seat. “Sis I’m gonna sit up in front with Lucy, you okay with sitting in the back?” Luba asked Ludos. “Mmmmmmm… fine.” Ludos said pouting. “But if we do this again, I’m sitting in the front. Promise?” “Promise sis.” Luba responded as she entered the front seat next to Lucy while Ludos took the back seat. “Lubs you might wanna see this…” Lucy said as soon as Luba got in the seat next to her. Luba didn’t respond, as she was too preoccupied with trying to make herself comfortable, but it wasn’t proving easy with her long legs. “Luba!” Lucy said once again, yelling this time. “Yeah?” Luba responded, looking at Lucy. Lucy showed Luba 4 small rubber bobblehead figures no more than half a foot tall of herself, Luba, Ludos and Linn, each with a small M on their chests signifying that Maggi must’ve made them. “Oh…” Luba said as she picked up her bobblehead double, not knowing how to feel about it. “I’ll give her this, these are shockingly accurate.” Lucy said looking at her own bobblehead. She flicked it’s admittedly soft rear and it jiggled, which made Lucy mildly amused. “Heyyyy, we wanna see too!” Ludos said as they grabbed their bobblehead. “Hey uh Luce… when Maggie comes back for her car in a few hours, let’s not mention that we saw these, okay?” Luba said, admittedly a bit freaked out. “Fiiiine…” Lucy responded with a bit of disappointment in her voice.“Alright! Time to get driving!” Ludos exclaimed. “First! Put your hands on the wheel.” Lucy puts her hands on the steering wheel. “Alright what’s next?” Lucy asked. “Next you SLOWLY AND GENTLY put your foot on the pedal and SLOWLY make your way out of the two cars by turning the wheel accordingly.” Luba added on. “Okay… I think I can do that…” Lucy said, already feeling her heart in her throat. She slowly puts her foot on the pedal and the car drives backwards, crashing into the car parked behind them. “What happened? Are you guys okay?” Lucy asked innocently as Luba and Ludos looked back at the car behind them in nervousness. “Yeah we’re fine…” Luba responded as she silently shushed Ludos before she said anything. “The car was just set to reverse. You gotta set it forward with that lever to the right of you.” Lucy listens to Luba and sets it correctly. “Alright… try now.” Ludos said exasperated. Lucy slowly put her foot on the pedal again, this time going forward. She slowly turned the steering wheel left and within no time they were on the road.After Lucy drove Luba and Ludos around the block for a couple of hours to get the hang of being behind the wheel, they made their way back to outside of Lucy’s house, where Maggi was already there waiting for them. Lucy parked the car perfectly to Luba and Ludos’s surprise and the girls got out of the car. “So? How was it?” Maggi asked. “It went better than expected!” Luba exclaimed. “She’s really good at this!” Luba’s compliment made Lucy blush a bit. Lucy was then surprised by a double hug attack from Ludos in the front and Luba in the back. “You don’t know how proud we are of you Luce!” The sisters said in unison. Lucy was then overcome with an incredible sense of happiness and accomplishment. “Thanks… that means a lot…” Lucy said softly.


	7. Squishy Goals And How To Meet Them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba goes to Linn for intense training so that she can get the body she wants.

It was barely 6 in the morning, the birds had just woke up and the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Linn was fast asleep in her bed, her body splayed out all across her bed and drooling on her pillow. She had finally woken up when she heard a loud ringing noise fill her entire apartment. Instinctively, Linn groggily reached towards her alarm clock to shut it off and stop the annoying ringing only to find that it wasn’t there. “Oh yeah… I broke my last alarm clock… damn thing wouldn’t shut up.” Linn said groggily as she got up out of her bed. She then realized that the noise was coming from her front door. “Seriously… this early?” The floof said as she moved, or rather stumbled, towards the door. Without even looking through the peephole to see who it was, Linn opened the door. “Who is it?” Linn asked, not even trying to hide the fact that she was annoyed. She looked up and saw that it was Luba at the door. “Oh. What do you want Luba?” “Geez you look terrible…” Luba said, looking at the dried drool and bed head that Linn had. “Gee, I wonder why?” Linn said sarcastically. “Now go away.” Linn closed the door, but Luba stopped the door with her foot. “Wait Linn, I have a question for you.” Luba asked nervously, not wanting to anger Linn any further. The sound of Luba’s voice made Linn sigh in tired annoyance. “What is it Lubs?” Linn responded, ready to smack her until she left. “Wanna train together? I have a goal I wanna accomplish and I want your help with it.” Luba asked. “No.” Linn said, walking back to her room. “What’s the matter Linn? Too chicken to do it?” Luba responded with a mischievous smirk on her face. Linn stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard what Luba called her. “Give me thirty minutes to get myself ready. Nobody calls Linn chicken.”Thirty minutes passed and Linn came out of her apartment, wearing a blue headband and purple shorts. The two of them slowly started walking towards Linn’s special training area. “You really gonna train in that?” Linn asked Luba, pointing to her skirt. “Well I…” Luba started. “And are you even wearing a sports bra?” Linn continued, poking Luba’s breasts. “Well…” Luba said, getting embarrassed. “Are you sure you’re up to this Lubs?” Linn asked, concern apparent in her voice. Luba stood tall and confident in response. “Of course I am! I have a goal, and I wanna complete it!” Luba exclaimed. Linn looked at Luba’s goofy face and snickered. “Well I certainly can’t say no to that attitude, can’t I?” The two girls walked through the path to Linn’s training field, when Linn noticed that Luba was being uncharacteristically quiet. She turned towards her tall friend, who was busy looking down at her chest with a sad expression. “So… Lubs… do you wanna work on anything specific or just a general workout session?” Linn asked, trying to make her friend feel better. “O-Oh… just a general workout is fine.” Luba responded, sounding noticeably sadder than before. Linn became more worried as the pair finally approached the training area.Linn sat Luba down and went over their schedule for the day. “So first up it’s currently 7:00, so we’re gonna do squats until 7:15, then push ups till 7:25, then curl ups until 7:50, then...” Linn stopped when she saw Luba looking sad at her chest once again. Linn sighed and walked over to the sad Luba. “Alright Lubs, what’s up?” Linn asked, taking a knee to look at Luba face to face. “What do you mean Linn?” Luba responded.“You’ve lost that fire, that burning passion of wanting to train you showed me earlier today.” Linn explained. “Oh… well I’m fine Linn, no need to worry!” Luba said, obviously not fine. Linn looked down at her, not buying it. “You know, I heard on one of my favorite shows, that you’re able to tell when someone is lying or not just by tasting them. So unless you want me to lick you, you better start talking…” Linn said mischievously, sticking her tongue out like a snake. A shiver went down Luba’s back at the mere thought of Linn licking her. “Alright fine, it’s… about my body.” Luba said, blushing. Linn sighed with a smile. “I had a feeling it was about this…”Linn took a seat next to Luba and put her arm around Luba’s shoulder. “So what’s wrong about your body Lubs?” Linn asked. “It’s just that it doesn’t have that same… oomph as others. You know?” Luba trying to describe. Linn looked at Luba confused. “No… I don’t, could you explain?” Luba looked around the area for a good example to show Linn. After a while, Luba brought back two items. The first was a thin, but long stick that looked like it could be broken with just a strong wind. The second was a giant rock. “Now Linn, imagine that the stick is me. You got it?” Luba explained while putting the stick on the ground in front of her. Linn nodded, signifying that she understood. “Good, now imagine that the rock is Lucy.” Luba said as she dropped the rock onto the stick, crushing it with relative ease. “Ohhhhhhhh!!!! Oh.” Linn exclaimed, finally realizing what Luba meant. “I guess that’s your goal that you’ve told me about…” Luba blushed. “I know it’s a bit selfish of me, but it’s just been something on my mind for a really long time…” Linn laughed. “Lubs, it’s not a selfish goal at all. Since when is trying to improve yourself considered selfish?” Luba blushed and put her hand behind her head. “Besides, I have a goal of my own!” Linn exclaimed.“You have a goal too Linn?” Luba exclaimed in awe. Linn proudly stood on top of the rock Luba placed down and looked down upon Luba. “You think you’re the only one who strives to improve themselves?! HAHAHA!” Linn exclaimed, clearly exaggerating her voice. “Cool! So uh… you gonna tell me?” Luba asked, looking up at Linn. “Hmph. Well maybe not with that attitude!” Linn exclaimed, clearly having fun. “Aww come onnnnnn Linn!” Luba exclaimed. Linn attempted to turn around on the rock in a dramatic way, but only ended up tripping on herself and losing her balance. “W-Woaaahhh!” Linn fell backwards onto Luba, knocking them both to the ground. “Hehe… sorry about that Lubs…” Linn said sheepishly, as she got off of Luba. “It’s all good, besides I’ve dealt with Lucy, so I’m pretty sure I can handle anything!” Luba said, still laying on her back while flexing her arms. Linn giggled at her tall friend’s silliness once again. “That actually ties into my goal…” Linn said, taking a seat on the rock. “I… wanna lift Lucy.”Luba looked at Linn with an understanding look. “Why though?” Luba asked. “Because I tried lifting her once before and… saying I failed would be a massive understatement. I’ve never really struggled with something like this before, and it’s kind of… exciting! You know?” Linn explained. Luba nodded in response and smiled. “Yeah, I definitely understand you. It’s not gonna be easy though…” Linn sighed, knowing Luba’s words to be true, but was excited as well by this new challenge. “You know… I actually tried lifting up Lucy in the past as well you know?” Luba said offhandedly. “Oh? Really? How did it go? Tell me!” Linn asked. “Alright alright, calm down.” Luba said, sitting up and ruffling the floof’s hair. “It wasn't too long after me and Ludos moved into Lucy’s place. I admittedly wanted to impress Lucy with my strength, so I tried to lift her up.” Luba explained. Linn looked at Luba, clearly into the story. “And then what happened?!” Linn asked excitedly. “Well… I kinda… threw out my back for a week.” Linn winced in pain upon hearing that. “Ouch.” “Ah it wasn’t that bad. I was still an amateur so I lifted with my back instead of my legs, and Ludos took good care of me during that week.” Luba reassured Linn, giving her a pat on the back.Luba and Linn finally got up from their little shenanigans. “We should finally start that workout huh? What time is it Lubs?” Linn asked. Luba looked at her phone and replied to a nervous message from Ludos asking where she was. “It’s… 8:50…” Luba said, embarrassingly. Linn looked at Luba in shock. “8:50?! Already?! We gotta start the training session right away then! No time to waste!” Linn exclaimed before she was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. Luba chuckled at the sound and Linn’s embarrassed reaction before her stomach started to rumble as well. “I guess we’re both hungry huh?” Luba said in response. “...I guess we can go and get something to eat first…” Linn said, still feeling secondhand embarrassment.


	8. Luba’s Worry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci and Ludos left Luba high and dry, making the tall woman not too happy.

Luba was emerging from her room after a long nap. She looked at the time and saw that it was 2pm. “Damn… it’s still a bit early…” Luba said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. “Maybe I’ll go see what Ludos is up to, it’s been a while since it’s just been us hanging out.” Luba walked in front of Ludos’s room and knocked on her door. “Ludos! Can I come in?” Luba asked, knocking on their door. Ludos came out and walked right past Luba without even looking at her. They were dressed like they were ready to go outside. “Sis? What are you doing? Or… where are you going?” Luba asked her two headed sister. “Oh we’re just going outside to see Lucy for a bit.” The right head said. “A bit?! It’s gonna take a few hours at least!” The left head responded. Luba looked at her sister and smiled, finally being relieved of her boredom. “That’s great! I’ll just put on my clothes and…” Ludos stopped her sister before she went into her room. “Now hold on sis.” The left head said. “Lucy asked for us specifically, aka, no Luba!” The right head added on as the left head nodded in agreement. Luba’s face went from one of excitement to one of sadness in just a few seconds. “Oh… okay.” Luba plopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv. “Alright, we’ll be back in a few hours tops!” Ludos said as she opened the front door. “Yeah sure… have fun.” Luba responded, all positive emotion drained from her body. Ludos looked back at their sister with a worried expression, then left.For the next week or so, every day has gone about the same for Luba. She wakes up, she wants to spend time with Ludos, only for Ludos to have plans already with Lucy. The only things that changed was the fact that Ludos started leaving the house earlier and earlier in the day, and started coming back home later and later at night. One time, Luba called Lucy to ask her what’s been going on between her and Ludos when Ludos refused to spill the beans. She was greeted however to nothing but her automated voicemail. Luba didn’t try calling Lucy after that, not wanting to potentially annoy her. Luba was starting to believe the worst. “What if Ludos and Lucy have been blowing me off just to spend time with one another? What if they don’t… like me anymore? What if they’re happier with one another then they are with me?” Thoughts like these were common for Luba nowadays, as she barely saw the three people she was the closest to anymore. After a full week had passed, Ludos came up to Luba in her room after she came home from her time with Lucy. It was 3am, and she was surprised that Luba was still awake at this time of hour. “Oh. Hey sis. I heard you come in, but I thought you’d go straight to bed.” Luba said, not looking tired in the slightest. “Well we’re about to, but we just had to tell you something before we do!” The left head said smiling. The right head was already fast asleep. “Or… at least I’m about to anyway.” The left head corrected herself. Luba motioned for her sister to go on. “I know you may think me and Lucy have been blowing you off this past week, and I’m sorry. We’ve just been preparing a nice surprise for the four of us! Just like old times!” Ludos explained. All of a sudden, Luba felt a lot better about herself, knowing that her negative thoughts she had felt this past week had all been deconfirmed. “Heh… it’s okay sis. When is this surprise gonna happen?” Luba said, getting comfortable in bed. “Tomorrow, so get ready!” Ludos said, stumbling back to her room. “Goodnight!” Luba waved back to her sisters as she turned off the light. “I knew they didn’t forget about me…” Luba said with a smile on her face as she fell asleep.The day had finally come, the day of the surprise Ludos had mentioned. Luba jumped up out of her bed, uncharacteristically excited for the day to come. She made her way towards Ludos’s room, when she noticed that it was creaked open a little. “That’s weird, Ludos never leaves her door open, not even a little.” Luba thought to herself. She thought that something was wrong, but immediately shook the thought as she entered her sister’s room. “Hey Ludos! Today’s the… day?” Luba exclaimed, then noticed that something was definitely off. “Ludos? Where are you?” Luba asked as she searched her entire room. After ten minutes of searching, she left the room and ran into every room in the house looking for Ludos. She however, was nowhere to be found. Luba ran into the living room when she saw a note on the couch. “A note? And it’s from Ludos…” Luba said to herself as she picked up the note. She started to read it to herself out loud. “Dear Sis. Soooo… remember how I said me and Lucy were preparing a surprise? Well there’s been a sliiiiiight snag with that. You see, the surprise was that all four of us were gonna go to the new Mermaid Motel and Amusement Park that just opened up a few days ago. The reason why you didn’t see much of us was that we were busy making reservations and gathering things we would need for the trip. The thing is… we had enough money for three tickets, thinking that they would let me in as one whole person. That turned out to not be the case. You know how Lucy acts around anything mermaid related, be it real or fake mermaids, she goes absolutely gaga over them. Signed by your sister, Ludos.” All Luba could do after reading that was sit down on the couch, a frown slowly apparently on her face.Maggi was in her room, listening to some heavy metal music and playing with her Lucy and Luba bobbleheads. “You may kiss the bride.” Maggi said with a deadpan expression as she pushed their faces and made audible kissing noises. Just then, she felt something vibrate from her chest. She dug into her breasts and pulled out her cell phone. “Lucy? I wonder what she wants?” Maggi asked herself as she answered her phone. “Maggi? Maggi?!” Lucy asked over the phone obviously in a panic. “I’m here Lucy. What’s wrong?” Maggi asked as she put her bobbleheads away. “Are you free? I need you to check up on Luba.” Lucy asked. “Why? Is she okay?” Maggi responded. “I don’t know. She isn’t answering her phone and me and Ludos are out of town for the next three days.” Lucy said, more worry settling in her voice. Maggi's face turned to one of worry. “Alright I’ll drive over there to check up on her.” Maggi said while putting on pants and a sweater to go outside. “I just have one question though, what happened?” Lucy went silent for a few moments then started to speak again. “Ludos did something and I’m worried how Luba’s taking it.” Maggi grabbed her keys and got in her car. “Something?” “Yeah… they wanted to do something nice for me and they might’ve ended up hurting Luba’s feelings as a result…” Lucy explained before giving the phone to Ludos. “Maggi… tell Luba we’re really sorry.” The left head said. “Both of us. We have two heads and yet… we weren’t using either of them when we made that decision.” The right head added. Maggi listened and started the engine to the car. “Okay. You can count on me.”Maggi parked her car outside the apartment building and made her way inside. She walked up the flights of stairs, all the while thinking about how Luba was doing. Sure, she was excited as all hell to see the girl she had feelings for, and to spend time alone with her too? It was like a dream come true! But she told herself not to get too excited. She made her way right outside of Luba’s apartment door and rang the doorbell. “Who is it?!” Luba yelled loudly. “It’s Maggi!” The emo yelled back in response. Maggi heard Luba’s heavy footsteps as she headed towards the door and unlocked the locks and opened the door. “Hey Luba how are yooooohhh my god.” Maggi said as soon as she saw her tall friend. Luba was hunched over, her hair was all messy and ruffled. Her usual smile was gone, replaced with a death stare not too different from the one her emo friend standing in front of her had all the time. “Come in…” Luba said somewhat distantly. Maggi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt like Luba’s house felt… dirty, even though it clearly wasn’t. “So what brings you here Maggi?” Luba asked blankly as she sat next to Maggi. “O-Oh… Lucy asked me to come and check up on you, you know… to see if you were okay.” Luba scoffed. “Why?” “Because she cares about you and she’s worried about you Luba.” Maggi stated. Luba was having none of it. “She doesn’t care about me… not her or Ludos…” Luba said to herself loud enough so that Maggi could hear. “Luba. You know that’s not true.” Maggi responded sternly. “Then why did they just leave me here by myself and went off to have fun with one another?” Luba asked on the verge of tears. “Get real Maggi… they just wanted to get away from me.” Just then, Maggi slapped Luba in the face. “Just listen to yourself right now. You know what you’re saying isn’t true and your face proves it!” Maggi yelled at Luba, who was taking in everything she was saying silently. “If they really didn’t care, then Lucy wouldn’t have told me to check up on you, and Ludos won’t have told me to tell you that she was sorry!” Luba’s eyes widened at that statement. Tears started to form from her eyes. “Sure, what Ludos did to you might not have been the right thing, but here’s the thing Luba. Nobody’s perfect. We all mess up sometimes.” Tears started to roll down Luba’s face as she looked at Maggi with clear regret in her eyes. “The thing that matters is if you learn from those mistakes, and from the way Ludos sounded, it seems she definitely learned from what she did.” Maggi concluded, rubbing the tears from Luba’s eyes. Without saying anything, Luba wrapped her hands around Maggi and dove in for a hug. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it…” Luba said through her tears. Maggi patted Luba’s head and hugged her back. “It’s okay… I know you didn’t…”A few hours later, Maggi made her way into the Luba’s bathroom and called Lucy. “Maggi? How are things going?” Lucy asked expectantly. “Everything’s going good! Not to brag but I kinda made Luba feel better.” Maggi responded with a smirk. “Although you and Ludos were right to be worried however, so it was a smart idea to ask someone to check up on her.” “That’s a big relief!” Lucy said with a sigh. “Umm… do you mind staying there and keeping her company until we get back?” Maggi chuckled. “I’m WAAAYYYYY ahead of you Luce. Me and Linn are about to watch a movie with Luba right now.” “Oh that’s nice! Well, I should let you guys get back to what you’re doing.” Lucy said. “One more thing, Luba forgives Ludos for what she did. You should tell her that.” Maggi said. ”Alright, I will.” Lucy responded. “Yo! Maggilicious! The movie’s about to start!” Luba and Linn said from the living room. “Alright! I’ll be right there!” Maggie responded. “Maggilicious?” Lucy said while chuckling. Maggi blushed in response. “What can I say? I like it.” Lucy and Maggi shared a laugh before ending the call.


	9. Criminally Funny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on the town, Linn comes face to face with a criminal!

Linn was busy at the grocery store buying food for herself. She was still fairly young, easily being the youngest out of Luba’s group of friends, and with the recent crimes committed by this Jester person, it was obvious why Luba and the others were so reluctant to let her go outside by herself. “I can handle myself! I understand that they’re worried about me and all, but I’m not a baby!” Linn thought to herself as she grabbed a basket and headed further into the store. “Still though, how dangerous can this Jester person really be? Probably not stronger than me I bet.” Linn said to herself confidently. As she roamed around the store, she started to hear a commotion building outside of the store. “Damn teenagers, so disrespectful.” Linn scoffed as she continued further and further into the store. As time went on, the commotion outside grew louder and louder and Linn wasn’t so sure it was just teenagers anymore. The people around her started to panic as the commotion outside started to sound a lot more… serious. “Are those… police sirens? And guns??” Linn asked herself, admittedly getting a bit nervous. As soon as the commotion grew to an immense level of noise, it all of a sudden stopped abruptly. Linn and the rest of the people in the store looked around to see if everything was over. It was more eerie when it was silent then when there was noise. “Is… is it o-” Before Linn could finish her sentence, the front of the store was hit with a massive explosion, glass shards flying rapidly into the store. The ceiling itself began to cave into the store, making huge amounts of debris fall from above and right onto Linn and the rest of the customers.Linn punched her way out of the debris fairly easily, but was in horror of what she was greeted with. “Where… where’s the store? It was just here…” Linn said in denial. She finally made her way out of the debris pile that used to be the grocery store. The once clear and blue sky was now covered with depressing grey clouds. Linn slowly walked on top of the debris, still trying to process the events leading to this event. “What… what do I do now?” Linn pondered to herself. Just then, Linn heard the faint noise of a police siren and saw it’s red lights, but it sounded different. Usually the sirens were supposed to signal people to get out of their way, or to reassure people that the officials had arrived on the scene. But this one sounded… different, it sounded off, like it was broken. Instead of sounding alarming, it sounded… eerie, haunting, like something you’d hear out of a horror movie. Against her better judgment, Linn headed towards the light, bracing herself for any trouble.Linn ran as fast her legs could carry her until she had reached the siren. Weirdly enough, the siren was on the ground instead of being attached to the police car. “Weird… if the siren’s here, then where’s the car?” Linn said she picked up the siren, still blaring that haunting wail. Linn walked slowly down the now empty street, looking around the area for the car in question. “There’s no people around… and the roads and sidewalks are all messed up… what happened here?” Linn asked herself while walking. The fog around her started to get thicker and thicker by the second until she could barely see ten feet in front of her. After a while, she finally found the car in question, but she wasn’t expecting for it to look like it did. “The hell… what happened?” Linn asked as she walked towards the car in question. The blue and black car was all mangled up, with metal protruding out in every direction. On the hood of the car was a hole where the siren usually would go, barely big enough to fit a person. Linn started to check inside the car. She noted that the keys were still inside the car and that there was nobody inside. “Nobody’s inside and the keys are still in the ignition, so that means one of two things…” Linn said nervously. “Either they were careless and left the car without their keys or…” “...Something or someone had pulled them out of the car by force through the roof.” A mysterious new voice said, coming from behind Linn.Linn’s heart froze as she slid over the hood to the other side of the car and hid. “Who the hell was that?! Was that the Jester?!” Linn nervously thought to herself while breathing hard. “Hey! It’s not nice for the audience to hide from their performer!” The mysterious voice said, slowly emerging from the fog. The figure looked like a young girl in her early to mid twenties, she wore a yellow shirt with a brown fabric jacket. She wore a blood red flower on her right side, and a badge with the word “Benjamin” on the other side, almost directly above where her heart was. She had long brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and wore braces as well. Her voice was bubbly, almost too bubbly, like to a sadistic level that made Linn tremble. “Come on… I’m dying to meet you after all…” The mysterious girl said laughing to herself. As the mysterious girl kept laughing to herself, Linn snuck into the front seat of the police car, closing the door behind herself and keeping herself quiet. “Hey! Where’d you go?!” The mysterious girl said as she finally moved around to where Linn used to be. “I’m not gonna actually kill you, I’m just gonna ruff you up a bit…” The girl said as she started making a dog made entirely out of balloons. Linn panicked internally as she thought of what to do next. “Do I go home? No… I don’t want her to know where I live. Maybe to the police station? No… then she’ll just do what she did to the grocery store.” Linn thought to herself. Then she saw the keys in the ignition and thought of an idea, and not a moment too soon, as the girl poked her head in through the hole in the top of the car. “What’s the matter, big hair? Getting a little carsick?”Linn’s heart stopped as she became deathly quiet in hopes to fool the girl into going away, but the girl didn’t fall for her bluff. “I already know you’re in here thanks to my little friend, so why don’t you make yourself known, I can feel your exhaustion.” The girl said as she squeezed her way through the hole and landed onto the back seat. Linn got up off of the floor and sat in the driver’s seat, too nervous to even face the girl. She slowly put her foot onto the pedal, hoping she wouldn’t notice if she had to make a quick getaway. As the girl fixed herself upwards on the seat of the car, Linn noticed a badge on the ground that said the word “Benjamin.” “That definitely wasn’t there before…” Linn thought to herself. Before she could think any further, her thoughts were interrupted by the girl, who had finally made her way upright. “What’s your name? I’m dying to know.” The girl said looking at Linn through the front view mirror. “L-Linn…” Linn responded, nervous as hell. “Linn huh? That’s a nice name, close to my own actually, though people just call me the Jester nowadays.” The girl responded, confirming Linn’s suspicions. “Nowadays? What’s that supposed to mean?” Linn asked, trying to buy herself time to think of a plan. The girl chuckled as she sat back on the seat. “Well you’re gonna die anyway, so it wouldn’t do any harm telling you.”“First of all, my real name’s Lian. The reason everyone calls me Jester is because of my “childlike” pranks. Or at least that’s half of it…” Lian explained. “Half of it? What’s the other half?” Linn asked, genuine curiosity apparent in her voice. “Well, before I get to that, let me show you what I’m talking about.” Lian responded as she motioned for Linn to look outside the car. About twenty feet away from the police car, the balloon dog Lian had made before entering the car was sitting down, acting exactly like a regular dog. “It’s thanks to him that I was able to find you in the first place. Woman’s best friend, am I right?” Lian said jokingly, but frowned when she saw Linn not even react to her joke. “Well if you’re not amused by that, this one’ll surely blow you away!” As Lian said that, the balloon dog started expanding more and more until it concluded in a massive explosion, clearing the fog in the area and leaving nothing but a crater where the dog used to be. Linn looked on, the gears in her head starting to turn. “So that’s how the grocery store…” Linn said, trailing off as she realized that she was talking out loud. “Well? Not too bad isn’t it? A real heartstopper if I do say so myself.” Lian said confidently. “But… why?” Linn asked. Linn saw Lian’s face turn deadly serious for a moment through the mirror. “For him… my lover… Benjamin…” Lian said solemnly. Linn recognized that name. “Benjamin? That’s the name on the badge on the floor. I was right, it wasn’t there before, she must’ve worn it and it fell off when she came in!” Linn thought to herself.Suddenly Linn’s thinking was interrupted by Lian, who was panicking about something. “Where is it? Where is it!” “Where is what?” Linn responded. “My badge! I wore it when I was outside the car, but now it’s gone! I NEED to find it! It’s extremely important to me!” Lian yelled, sounding almost psychotic. Linn looked down at her feet, the force of the outside explosion had caused the badge to move right next to her right foot, the foot that was on the pedal. At that moment, Linn came up with an incredibly risky plan. “This has to work, I’ve only got one shot at this so I better not mess up…” Linn thought to herself. She looked back at the mirror, Lian was still searching frantically for the badge. “Hey… I think I saw the badge outside, you should go check…” Linn said nervously while pointing outside, hoping that Lian would take the bait. Lian squinted her eyes and looked at Linn. “You know, I like you kid. Remind me to give me a dignified death when I come back. Try not to die of shock while I’m gone.” Lian said as she exited the car.Lian rushed over to where Linn pointed, happily that she had found her badge with little problems, but upon closer inspection, it wasn’t as it seemed. “This… isn’t my badge, this is a badge shaped rock!” Linn exclaimed. As soon as she picked up the rock, she heard the loud sound of tires against the road behind her. When she looked back, she saw that the car Linn was in had disappeared. “What?! Where did she go?!” Lian exclaimed angrily as she ran back onto the road. She saw the faint silhouette of a car black and blue car driving away. “Linn… LINN!!” Lian shouted as loud as she possibly could.Linn could not believe it. Her plan had actually worked. Linn laughed to herself in proud disbelief, still not believing that her simple plan worked. “Alright Linn focus! You still need to call the police and tell them exactly what happened.” Linn pulled out her phone only to find out that the battery had died. “Of course! Just my luck!” Linn yelled sarcastically as she approached the city park. “Brace for impact!” She said as she drove through the fence to the park. It was a fairly empty part of the park, no trees or water, just green grass. Linn hit the brakes immediately as she entered this part of the park, bringing the car to a complete halt. She got out, a bit jumbled about the events that just transpired. “It’s calm… now I have time to think…” Linn said as she walked away from the car, finally being able to breathe a breath of relief. “At least I lost her…” Just as Linn said that, she felt something wrap around her entire body, locking her in place. She looked down at her body, it was a giant centipede made entirely out of balloons. “What… what the hell?” Linn said as she fell over, struggling to break free. She looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Lian, and she was flying above Linn on a giant balloon bird. “You really thought you could leave? When my show hasn’t even reached its climax? How dare you?” Lian exclaimed as she flew higher into the air. Linn noticed that the balloons around her started to expand, and she knew exactly what that meant. “Well now you’ll have now choice but to watch in awe at my performance as I send you sky high!” Lian yelled, sounding more and more crazy each second. “Goodbye Linn! Have a blast!”The balloons finished expanding and a massive explosion went off that felt like it shook the core of the Earth itself. Lian had positioned herself to be just outside of the blast range, so she could take in the destruction of Linn as close as possible. “I never had anything personal against you kid, that stunt you pulled off on me got me real good! But you knew too much about me, and therefore… I had to get rid of you.” Lian said as she landed on the ground and disassembled her balloon bird. She stood outside of the crater that Linn used to be standing on, watching the smoke clear. As she turned around and was about to head back to wherever she came from, she felt a large mass push against her back, forcefully sending her to the ground. “What… what’s going on?!” Lian yelled, panicking a little. The same mass jumped down onto her back, making sure she couldn’t move. Lian looked behind her, in shock of what she saw. “L-Linn?! How?! I saw you get blown up?!” Linn looked back at her with confidence in her eyes. Her big floofy hair was messed up and her clothes were ripped in some areas, but it was like she’d never gotten hit. “Lian, there’s two things you need to learn about me. One. Don’t underestimate my durability. And two!” Linn continued as she grabbed both of Lian’s arms and pulled them behind her back with inhuman strength, resulting in a series of pained yells from Lian. “Never underestimate my strength.”Lian looked at Linn once more, and saw that she was wearing her badge. “You’ve lost Lian, I’m taking you in.” Linn said, tightening her grip on Lian’s hands. Lian looked back down at the ground and started to cry. “Benjamin… I’ve failed you…” Lian said through her tears. “You keep mentioning this Benjamin person. You mentioned he was your lover. Was he an accomplice of yours too?” Linn asked. Lian sighed in sadness. “I’ve told you everything else, so I might as well tell you this too, especially since I’m about to be sent to the slammer…” Lian said, extreme sadness and despair apparent in her voice. Linn looked at her and kept quiet as she heard the distant sound of police sirens in the distance. “As I mentioned, Benjamin is the name of my lover, but he sadly… passed on a while ago.” Lian said, trying her best to hold back her tears. “He died in a freak accident. An accident that the police could’ve easily avoided, but they didn’t, leaving me mourning.” Lian continued. “I understand how you feel, but that doesn’t mean you should’ve turned to a life of crime!” Linn pleaded to Lian. “Then let me ask you this, what would you have done if you were in my situation?” Lian asked boldly, leaving Linn in stumped silence. “It’s okay Linn, you don’t have to answer that. I have no future anymore anyway, especially after what I pulled.” Lian said as she motioned Linn to look in front of her to the police officers running towards them. “You still have a bright future ahead of you Linn, it was nice meeting you.”It had become nighttime and Linn looked on in sadness as she saw Lian get handcuffed and carried into the back of a police car. She held Lian’s badge in her hand as she saw the police car drive off. “You know, we’re thankful towards you, without your help we would’ve never caught her! How can we repay you? Besides the money reward of course.” One of the police officers asked Linn as he drove her home. “Oh… nothing…” Linn said blankly, many things running around in her head as the car stopped outside her house. “Thanks for driving me home…” Linn said as she walked towards the front door of her apartment. “Oh… well thanks anyways!” The police officer said before driving off. Linn slowly walked up the stairs to the seventh floor, thinking about her first encounter with a criminal. “She didn’t seem all that bad to me, just someone steered down the wrong direction…” Linn thought solemnly to herself. As she reached the seventh floor, she saw Luba, Ludos and Lucy waiting worriedly in front of her apartment door. “She’s not answering her phone.” Luba said. “Then we have to go down and find her ourselves!” Ludos yelled. “Guys… I’m right here…” Linn said, walking towards them. The eyes of all four girls lit up at the sight of Linn. “Linn we were so worried!” Lucy exclaimed. “We saw what happened on the news! Are you okay?” Luba added on. “And how come you didn’t answer your phone?!” “I ran out of battery…” Linn answered, her voice still distant. “What happened?” Ludos asked. Linn then motioned to them to get them to let go. “I… I don’t wanna talk about it right now… Sorry...” Linn said as she entered her room and closed the door behind her, leaving Luba, Lucy and Ludos worried about Linn’s wellbeing. Linn immediately went into her room and put Lian’s badge onto the counter next to her bed. Then she fell face first on her bed and looked at the wall, thinking about Lian all the while. “I wonder how she could’ve changed and… I wonder what they’re gonna do to her…”


	10. Flying Lessons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in for a treat as Luci teaches them how to fly!

Luba and Ludos were waiting patiently outside of Lucy’s house. The goth had called them to her house, saying that she had something to show them, but the sisters had no idea what that “something” was.“Why do you think Big Sis Lucy called us out here Lubs?” Ludos asked their sister while sitting on the steps to Lucy’s house.“To be honest, I have no idea.” Luba responded, taking a seat next to her two headed sister. “Must’ve been something important if she needed both of us.”“Don’t you mean the three of us?” Ludos exclaimed to their tall sister with a smug expression.“You know what I meant sis.” Luba said giggling as she stood up in front of Ludos and bonked their heads together.As Ludos’s eyes comically rolled around in confusion, they happened to see a familiar face running towards them. It was Linn, and she jumped onto Luba’s back, surprising the tall girl and making her fall to the ground like a mighty tree in a forest.“Who’s there! Who- oh.” Luba said flatly as she realized who it was. “Hey there Linn.”“Heyo Lubs!” The strong floof responded excitedly while still sitting on Luba’s back.“Soooo Linny, Big Sis Lucy called you here too?” The left head asked Linn.“Sure did! Although… I don’t know why though.” Linn responded.“That’s all fine and dandy, but could you get off of me please Linn?” Luba asked.All Linn did in response was smirk at Luba and made herself more comfortable on Luba’s back, making Luba frustrated. As soon as Luba was about to throw Linn off of her, the girls heard Lucy’s front door open.Lucy looked down at the commotion that was occurring in front of her doorstep. “I see that you all are here per my request.” She said, immediately silencing the quartet.“Now now, calm down you two.” Lucy said walking towards them. “You guys are gonna love what I have to show you. It’s something really cool.” Lucy continued as she signaled Ludos to come over.As soon as Luba and Linn calmed down, Lucy led them inside her house. Then she made them and Ludos sit outside on the grass in her backyard in a single file line like they were on a field trip in grade school.“What are you gonna show us Luce?” Linn asked.Lucy looked at them and a mischievous smirk slowly appeared on her face. “It’s time for you guys to learn how to fly.”The girls sitting on the ground each responded with an over-the-top reaction at the mention of them flying. Both of Ludos’s heads reacted with extreme excitement, Linn reacted with extreme disbelief and Luba reacted with extreme nervousness.“Flying!?” Ludos exclaimed excitedly.“Ooohhhh…” Luba moaned nervously, starting to feel queasy already.“Uhh quick question Luce.” Linn said, raising and waving her hand in the air like a little kid. “How are we supposed to do that? Last time I checked, humans aren’t born with wings.”Lucy laughed. “Well yes, you’re absolutely right Linn. But you’re forgetting one thing.” Lucy then pulls out a spellbook from seemingly out of nowhere. “This is me we’re talking about after all.”Luba looked at Lucy nervously. “Is what you’re gonna do gonna hurt us in any way?”“Don’t worry Lubs. If it works out like expected, then it should be absolutely painless.” Lucy said, trying to reassure Luba.Lucy opened her book and started the chant. “Oh powerful and ancient spirits, with all your might. Grant me and my friends the power of flight!”Linn looked around at Lucy, then to Luba and Ludos “Huh… so where are th-”Before Linn finished her sentence, she could feel two strong pushing sensations coming from the base of her back. After a while Luba and Ludos could feel the same sensations coming from their backs as well. After a moment, the wings finally popped out from the backs of the girls. They were big, powerful wings and they looked like a bat’s wings but infinitely bigger.Linn looked back at her deep blue colored wings. “Aww sick! This is soooooo cool!” She exclaimed while flapping her wings.Luba looked at and felt her bright green wings in amazement. “Lucy was right. That wasn’t painful at all!”Ludos looked at their wings, both were purple. One was a brighter shade of purple while the other was a darker shade. Then they looked back at Lucy. “How come our wings look different from one another while both pairs of Luba and Linn’s wings look identical to the other?” The right head asked.“It represents your two souls sharing a single body...” Lucy responded mysteriously.“Oh. That’s actually pretty cool.” The right head said, not totally knowing how to respond. “Whatever about that! What I wanna know is how come Lucy gets four wings when we only get two?!” The left head asked.Lucy blushed and looked at her two pairs of wings, the top pair being noticeably bigger than the bottom pair. “Well… ummm… it’s to support my… mass.” She blushed even more when she caught Luba blushing at what she said.“Enough of the dreamy looks, you lovebirds, it’s time to fly!” Linn said teasingly as she jumped into the air.“Now wait Linn, there’s a few things you need to learn about flying.” Lucy began to explain. “First, you nee-” Lucy stopped mid-sentence when she saw Linn flying with incredible ease.“Hey! This isn’t so bad!” Linn exclaimed as she zoomed around in the sky.“She’s a natural at this...” Luba said in complete awe and nervousness.“Hey! We’re not about to be shown up by Linny, right sis?” Ludos’s left head asked her right head. “No we’re not!” The right head responded.“Before you try flying out Ludos, you have to remember one thing. Always keep your eyes open when flying. Imagine it’s like driving, but you’re not in a car, and the steering wheel is your back.” Lucy explained to her two headed friends.“Alright… here we go!” Ludos exclaimed as she started to flap her wings. Slowly, she starts to lift off of the ground and even starts to move around in all directions once she’s high enough.“We’re… we’re doing it! We’re actually doing it!” Ludos exclaimed, moving around like she’s swimming in the sky.“Nice job Ludos!” Linn exclaimed while zooming all around her.“She’s moving like an angel… a two headed angel...” Luba exclaimed, still in awe.“Now that you’re in the air, there’s one more thing you should know!” Lucy exclaimed up at Ludos.“What is it?!” Ludos responded.Before Lucy could explain what she had to say to Ludos, the group heard a crashing sound not too far from them. Luba went to check it out and saw that it was Linn, who had crash landed.“That if you move too fast, you might have a crash landing.” Lucy finished.“I guess I was moving a bit too fast hehe…” Linn said embarrassingly while face down on the ground, her face covered with grass.“How does the dirt taste?” Luba said mockingly as she helped Linn get up off of the ground. “That’s revenge for sitting on me.”Linn rolled her eyes. “Fine, but this isn’t over.” Linn said as she playfully punched Luba’s arm.“Alright! Now it’s my turn to fly!” Luba exclaimed, flapping her wings, but unlike Ludos, she didn’t rise off of the ground at all. Not even an inch. “Come on! Fly!” Luba exclaimed as Lucy looked at her concerned. “Why won’t it work?!” Luba yelled“Hmm… Ludos and Linn. Why don’t you guys practice your flying around town for a bit? I’ll stay here and try and help Luba.” Lucy said.Linn and Ludos looked at one another and then agreed to Lucy’s wishes. “See you soon sis!” Ludos exclaimed. “Hopefully everything works out!” Linn added on.As Lucy waved goodbye to Linn and Ludos, she turned back to Luba, who was on the ground, tired from her previous attempts to get herself airborne.“Lubs. You’re still nervous about this whole flying thing aren’t you?” Lucy asked her tall bestie.“Nervous is an understatement Luce.” Luba responded.“Just try and calm down Luba. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be here, so you have nothing to worry about.” Lucy said reassuringly to Luba while helping her up.Luba gulped. “Alright… I’ll try my best.” She slowly started to flap her wings and before she knew it, she was in the air.“See? It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Lucy asked Luba while meeting her in the air.“No… no it wasn’t…” Luba responded. “But it’ll definitely take some getting used to.”“Well that’s what you got me here for ya dork!” Lucy said, playfully punching Ludos in the arm. “Now come on, you don’t wanna keep Linn and your sisters waiting do you?” Lucy said while starting to fly to their location.“No… I don’t.” Luba responded, following after her.On the way there, Luba looked down at the town below her. The people down on the streets looked like tiny ants to her. She then looked back up in front of her. “Hey Lucy! This is amazing!” Luba said excitedly.“I told you that you were gonna love it!” Lucy exclaimed.The two of them had a nice fly by around town, before rushing towards Linn and Ludos’s location.Linn and Ludos were waiting patiently on the roof of Luba’s apartment, searching for Luba and Lucy.“There! I see them!” Linn exclaimed as Luba and Lucy landed on the roof and joined her and Ludos.“So how was it sis?” Ludos asked her tall sister.“It was… exhilarating to say the least… but it was loads of fun!” Luba said in response.“I’m glad I could show you guys a good time.” Lucy said smiling as she undid the spell on them.“Aww… the wings are gone…” Linn said sadly.“Don’t worry, we’ll be back in the air before you know it!” Lucy said to Linn reassuringly. “But for right now… I’m STARVING!”


	11. Luan’s Reintegration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linn visits Lian with some very good news!

Lian sat in the vast white room, filled with nothing but the four cameras that were meant to keep an eye on her at all times. One of the walls had a big window made out of bulletproof glass so that the guards could keep a closer eye on her if need be. Her straitjacket kept her from moving her arms at all so that she couldn’t make her signature balloons. Every once in a while she’d let out a snide remark or joke, but for the most part, she kept deathly silent.“Guess the show’s over for me…” Lian said sadly lying on the floor of her room.Just then, she heard a light tapping on the glass.“Probably just another guard, they’ll get bored and go away eventually…” Lian said to herself, her back towards the window.The tapping continued, to Lian’s annoyance.“This guy’s persistent huh? Well it’s getting annoying. They’re lucky I’m wearing this jacket, or else I’d kick their glass!” Lian said to herself once more, laughing at the joke she made before going back to her silence.The tapping kept going and going with no end and Lian couldn’t take it anymore.“Look what do you want with me?!” Lian yelled angrily as she got up and finally faced the glass. She however, was in disbelief when she saw who was tapping the glass. “L-Linn? Is that really you?” Lian said, significantly more calmly.“Yeah… it’s really me Lian.” Linn said with a smile on her face.Lian’s face turned from one of excitement to one of sadness in an instant. “So what are you doing here? To laugh at me? To remind me that I’ll be stuck in here for the rest of my life?”Linn shook her head. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth Lian…”Lian looked back at Linn with surprise after she said that. Then one of the guards who was in charge of watching her unlocked and opened the door to her room. “It’s your lucky day you jokester, you’re being released.” The guard said sternly.Lian couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “This… this must be all a dream!” Lian exclaimed.“It’s no dream.” The guard responded.“But… but why? And how?” Lian asked as she made her way out of the room for the first time in a long while.The guard pointed at Linn. “Your friend over there fought hard for your release and made a strong, compelling argument on why we should let you go.” The guard said as she started to undo Lian’s straightjacket.Lian looked at Linn, who had a smile on her face. “You really did all that for me?” Lian asked the floof.“Well I could tell from the beginning from the way you talked and acted towards me that you weren’t all that bad.” Linn explained. “You were just an innocent soul who went down the wrong path due to certain things happening beyond your control…” Linn continued solemnly and seriously.Lian looked down at the ground in silence, knowing what Linn was referring to.“But I’m a girl who believes in second chances, and you definitely deserve one.” Linn said more happily.Lian looked back at Linn as the guard finally finished undoing her straightjacket. “But… the people. They won’t be as forgiving as you are. They still all see me as a heartless criminal…” Lian said sadly.Linn put her arm over Lian’s shoulder. “Oh… I don’t think you’d have to worry about that.” Linn said, grinning ear to ear.All Lian could do was look back at Linn in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”“Well my friend Lucy fancies all things supernatural. That includes spells that help people forget about certain events… or certain people.” Linn said mischievously.Lian finally got the realization of what Linn was referring towards and she couldn’t help but smile. “All of this for little old me? You’re too much…”“Now get out of here you two!” The guard said angrily. “I ain’t getting paid to watch you two converse!”Linn turned back and faced the guard. “Sorry! Thank you for everything! I am truly grateful!” Linn said while bowing to the guard.“Whatever… now get out of here!”“Understood!” Linn said as she picked up Lian and held her over her shoulder. “I’ll take good care of her!” Linn exclaimed as she ran out of the police station with Lian in tow.“Linn… where exactly are we going now?” Lian said, still being carried like a box by the strong floof.Linn looked at Lian and smirked. “Well you need a place to stay right?”Lian blushed and looked away in embarrassment. “...maybe….”“Well that’s where we’re going! You’re gonna stay at my place!” Linn said excitedly.Lian was taken aback once again by what Linn said to her. “Are… are you sure about that?”“Lian, I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t 110% sure about it.” Linn responded in a serious tone.“I guess that’s right…” Lian responded softly.“Of course, I’ll be expecting you to help pull your weight around my humble abode.” Linn added on.“Hmm… that sure sounds like a heavy task, but I’ll do it!” Lian exclaimed, making her and Linn laugh.The two girls continued on their walk towards Linn’s home, with Linn awkwardly carrying Lian over her shoulder and Lian letting herself be awkwardly carried by the strong floof.The duo finally made their way to Linn’s apartment, where Linn invited Lian to make herself comfortable.“Are you sure about this… us sleeping on the same bed?” Lian asked Linn.“I’m positive! The bed’s more than big enough for both of us! Why do you ask, my beloved houseguest?” Linn said innocently.“N-No reason…” Lian responded.“Lian, you know you can tell me anything. If there’s something wrong, I can try my best to fix it.” Linn said, being dead serious.“Well… it’s just that… I’m a bit of a snorer… as well as a sleep cuddler…” Lian said, visibly embarrassed.“Oh. That’s it? There’s no need to be embarrassed because of that!” Linn said, reassuring Lian once again.Lian looked out of Linn’s bedroom window “Really? Are you-”“110% sure? Absolutely.” Linn said, interrupting Lian.Lian chuckled awkwardly as she sat down on her side of the bed.“Honestly, it’s gonna be nice just to have some company…” Linn said, taking a seat next to her funny friend.“What do you mean by that?” Lian asked Linn curiously.Linn looked down at the floor of her room as she twiddled her thumbs. “Well… I’m good friends with the neighbors directly below me and they just so happen to be sisters.” Linn began to explain. “I was born an only child, so when I see them getting along so well I kinda get… jealous.”“I see… I’m really sorry…” Lian said in response, not knowing how to help Linn feel better.“It’s okay… now let’s go downstairs, I wanna introduce you to the rest of my friends.” Linn said while getting up off the bed. Her voice had significantly less enthusiasm than before.“Wait Linn. There’s something I want to tell you first.” Lian exclaimed.“What is it?” Linn said, turning around to face Lian.Immediately, Linn was greeted with a hug from Lian.“How grateful I am towards you. You’re the first one since Benjamin who’s treated me like… an actual person.” Lian said softly.“It’s no problem.” Linn said, rubbing Lian’s back.After a while of hugging, the two girls finally released their embrace.“Now let’s go down there and meet your friends! I’m dying to make my grand entrance! They’ll be shocked to see just how punny I am! What do you say sis?” Lian exclaimed with a big smile on her face.Linn’s eyes widened in excitement at what Lian called her. “S-Sure! Let’s go!” Linn exclaimed as her heart jumped with joy.The duo started to make their way downstairs, with one of them happy to be given a second chance and the other happy to have given them that second chance.


	12. A Sleepover To Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba and the gang prepare for a wicked sleepover!

It was just a normal morning as usual. Ludos was laying on the couch in their underwear eating chips while flipping through the television channels.“Can’t you just stop on one already? I’m getting bored seeing two seconds of a show at a time.” The right head said, obviously a wee bit irritated at her sister.“You don’t understand sis! It’s gotta be the perfect channel! I don’t wanna spend eleven minutes of my time watching something I won’t like!” The left head said in response.“So instead, you’re gonna spend an hour searching for a show you don’t even know is on. Is that right?” The right head said snarkily as she scratched her butt with her free hand.“You know you could at least try to act like you’re having fun.” The left head responded.“Woo… look at me! I’m having so much fun flipping through channels at complete random! Woohoo!” The right head said sarcastically. “Does that make you feel better?”“You know what I meant.” The left head responded in a slightly annoyed manner. All the right head could do was smirk mischievously.Ludos’s left head kept switching through the channels until she finally found something that caught her interest.“Oooooh! This looks interesting!” The left head exclaimed.“Sis, that’s the news channel.” The right head said bluntly.“Well I didn’t know, okay?!” The left head exclaimed.As the two heads argued amongst one another, something on the news caught both of their attention.“-as the residents of Regal Thicket are enjoying a beautiful morning today, I must advise all of you that a freak storm is planned to come on in later tonight. It is highly recommended, if not required, for everyone to stay INDOORS, for we don’t know the extent of the damage the storm might cause. Now back to the-”The left head switched off the television and looked at her conjoined sister.“Are you thinking what I’m thinking sis?” The left head asked.“If that is what you’re thinking, then yes, I am thinking what you’re thinking.” The right head responded.The stucc got off the bed and rushed towards and inside their sister’s room.“Luba! We have a great idea!” Ludos exclaimed, opening their sister’s door wide.Luba was laying in under the covers in her bed while texting Maggie.“What is it sis?” Luba answered, not even looking up from her phone.“Did you hear about the freak storm rolling in later on tonight?” Ludos asked, taking a seat on Luba’s bed.“Of course. They advised everyone to stay inside their houses.” Luba said, chuckling at her phone.“Soooo... we were thinking… and we thought that this would be the perfect time to have a…” Ludos said.Luba looked up from her phone, patiently waiting for Ludos to finish their thought. “A… what?”“A sleepover!” Ludos happily exclaimed, spreading her arms and legs out in sudden excitement.Luba looked at her two headed sister excitedly rolling around on the bed, not knowing how to feel about her idea.“I don’t know… are you sure about this sis? We’ve never hosted a sleepover before.” Luba said, putting her phone on the bed to ruffle Ludos’s hair.“That’s exactly why we should do it Lubs!” Ludos exclaimed, picking up Luba’s phone. “It’ll be fuuuuun!”“Hey! Gimme back my phone!” Luba exclaimed as she tried to bonk her sister’s heads together.Ludos pushed back Luba’s face as she went through her sister’s contacts and called Maggi and put her on speaker.“Luba? What’s up? You usually never call me.” Maggi said over the phone.“Hey Maggs! It’s Ludos. Luba’s a bit occupied right now so she can’t come to the phone. We called because we have an important question to ask you!” Ludos said while trying to keep her tall sister at bay.“What is it?” Maggi asked, a bit disappointed that Luba couldn’t talk.“Would you like to have a big sleepover at Luba’s place toni-” Ludos started to say before she was cut off.“Yes. Absolutely. I’ll be right there. Don’t you dare move.” Maggi interrupted sternly before hanging up.Ludos gave Luba back her phone after Maggi hung up and Luba gave Ludos a nice gift as well. A good old fashioned head bonking.“I hope you’re right about this Ludos.” Luba said as she looked through her contacts for Lucy’s number. “If this fails, I’ll bonk your heads until your brains become jelly.”“Don’t worry about a thing sis!” Ludos said, preparing to head out the front door to tell Linn and Lian about the sleepover. “It’ll be nice to spend time with all our friends!”“Yeah… that’s definitely true.” Luba said while smiling as she called Lucy up.And so, the preparations were set for the sleepover. Lucy, Linn and Lian were all excited for the sleepover and doing some preparations themselves before they came over. Meanwhile, Luba and Ludos were doing some final preparations.“Alright it’s 5:00pm, let's go through the list one more time before our guests get here.” Luba said with a pen and clipboard in hand.“Mhm!” Ludos said nodding excitedly.“And please Ludos, put on some pants or shorts or something before our guests get here. I’m sure they don’t wanna see you in your underwear.” Luba asked.Ludos grumbled to herself. “If I was Lucy, you wouldn’t be complaining…”“What was that?!” Luba asked.“Nothing nothing, let’s just get through the list.” Ludos responded.“Chips?”“Check!”“Dip?”“Check!”“Fun activities for our guests?”“Check!” Ludos held up a box of Connect 16, Sowwy and Super Swamp Mamas: The Board Game.“Spin the Bottle just in case things get… spicy?” Luba blushed.“Check!”“The non alcoholic beverages?”“Check!”“The alcoholic beverages?”“Check!”As the sisters were continuing their run through of their list, the doorbell rang.“I’ll get it!” Ludos exclaimed before being stopped by Luba.“No, I’ll get it. I actually have a skirt on.” Luba said, reminding Ludos that she has on no pants.“Fiiiiine…” Ludos said as they went in their room and closed the door behind them. Not before sticking their tongues at Luba however.Luba rolled her eyes at her sisters and opened the door to Linn and Lian and let them inside.“Glad you guys could make it.” Luba said, hugging the two roommates.“Of course I’d make it! Sleepovers are fun as hell!” Linn exclaimed.“Yeah, and if you need any entertainment, I’d be more than happy to keep you guys awake!” Lian said, making a balloon flower for Luba.“I think we’ll be fine Lian, but thanks for the offer.” Luba said, taking the flower. “And the flower too.”As Lian and Linn started to get comfortable on the couch, Ludos came back out of their room, now sporting their custom made Zak and Wheezie pajamas, socks and all.“Woah! Nice PJs dude! I’m loving the green and purple!” Linn exclaimed excitedly. “Although, isn’t it a bit too big for you?”“I’ll say, the bottom hems of your pants are literally dragon on the floor behind you!” Lian added on, making everyone chuckle with her pun.“Well… we made it big like this a while back because we thought we’d grow into them over time.” Ludos explained. ”Fast forward to now, and we didn’t grow as much as we’d anticipated.”“Don’t worry sis, maybe someday you’ll get to be as big as me.” Luba said, ruffling Ludos’s hair again.The doorbell rang once again and Luba briefly saw all four of Ludos’s eyes roll as she went to answer the door. It was Maggi, carrying a bigger bag than Linn or Lian.“Maggie! Glad you could make it!” Luba exclaimed as she let the big emo inside.“Thanks for having me…” Maggi said, breathing hard.Maggi took off her heavy bag and let out a big sigh of relief as she plopped onto the couch next to Linn and Lian.“Maggs? What did you put in that bag? Is it filled with rocks or something?” Linn asks Maggi as Ludos tries and fails desperately to lift Maggi’s bag.“Well, I like to come prepared. But I think I may have brought too much.” Maggi admitted while blushing.“Ya think?!” Ludos exclaimed, now on the ground also breathing hard.“Who knows? Maybe you just need to drink some more milk little sis. You do know it helps your bones right?” Luba said mischievously to Ludos on the ground.“Well if she needs milk, I’ll be more than happy to provide.” Maggi said awkwardly, holding up her breasts.The room was met with a deafening and extremely awkward silence as each person took in what Maggi just said in complete and utter silence.“Dammit… she said it before I could!” Lian said to herself, breaking the silence and immediately filling the room with intense laughter from everybody.The doorbell rang for the final time while the gang was preparing for the long night ahead of them.“You guys go change into your pajamas in the bathroom. Me and Ludos are gonna greet Lucy.” Luba said while walking towards the door.The three girls went into the bathroom with their pajamas while the sisters opened the door for their longtime friend.“Lucy! Glad you could make it!” Luba and Ludos said in unison as they let Lucy inside and took her bag.“I need to talk to you guys…” Lucy said somewhat distantly as she sat down on the couch. “I have a bad feeling about this storm.”“What’s up Luce?” Luba asked as she and Ludos sat at opposite sides of Lucy.“I did some research on this storm and it’s definitely not normal.” Lucy said sternly.“What makes ya say that?” Ludos asked.“Well, for one thing, the clouds are a sickly green color.” Lucy explained.“Was it the same shade of green that Ludos had on her face when she ate those microwaved clams way back?” Luba said jokingly while Ludos pouted.“Not far off, but there’s just something… off about it, and I can’t quite understand or comprehend what.” Lucy said, clearly stressed out.“Hey hey… you shouldn’t stress about too much. Hopefully it just passes over us and goes away without a problem.” Luba said, rubbing Lucy’s back.“Sis is right, this is our time to relax and have fun!” Ludos added on.Lucy chuckled and smiled. “I don’t know how, but you three idiots always know how to make me feel better.”Lucy suddenly stood up, rear jiggling as she did so. “So, where is everyone else? There’s no way that I’m the first one here.”“They’re all in the bathroom changing into their PJs for the night.” Ludos explained. “You should join them!”“Pajama party eh? Good thing I brought my pair!” Lucy exclaimed as she went into the bathroom with her pajamas. Luba and Ludos could hear everyone else inside yell happily when Lucy entered the bathroom.“So that’s everybody huh?” Luba said, relaxing on the couch.“Oh no! Don’t think you’re getting off scot free! Go put on your PJs too!” Ludos exclaimed.“Heh… nothing gets past you when both of your heads are on the same page huh?” Luba said as she got up and went to her room to change.Not too long after Luba went in her room to change, Linn exited the bathroom in her pajamas. She wore light blue pajamas with a bunch of orange Saber-Tooth cats fighting sharks all over the shirt and pants, with a giant one on the back of the shirt and a big “RAWR” logo on the seat of her pants. Ludos clapped as Linn walked back and forth in the living room like she was on a runway show.“Sweet PJs Linny!” Ludos exclaimed, eyes wide.Linn finally took a seat next to Ludos. “Thanks Ludos! I always found Saber-Tooth Cats and sharks cool ever since I was little.” Linn explained.“What do you mean? They’re still cool!” Ludos responded.Before they could continue the conversation, the next person came out of the bathroom. It was Lian. Her pajamas were bright red with green clown noses all over the shirt and snakes on the legs of the pants. The front of her shirt had text that read “THE FUNNY GIRL” on it in rainbow colored text. The girls on the couch clapped as Lian made her way out and finally sat on the couch next to Linn.“Nice PJs Lian!” Linn and Ludos said in unison.Lian smiled. “Thanks guys, I’m glad I managed to put a smile on your faces!”Soon after Lian came out, it was the next person’s turn. To the surprise of the people on the couch, it was Luba who was next up. She wore neon green pajamas with tubas all over it and purple bunny slippers.“Tubas? I’m confused.” Linn asked.“Blame Ludos. She oh-so lovingly bought these for me as a joke last April Fools.” Luba said with a deadpan expression on her face.“I get it!” Lian said before high-fiving Ludos.After Luba begrudgingly sat down on the couch next to her sisters, they waited for the next person to come out. It was Lucy. She wore pitch black pajamas with mermaids swimming all over the shirt and pants and a big mermaid tail print on the sleeves of her shirt, the legs of her pants, and a big one on the seat of her pants. The clapping was bountiful, with Linn even giving a wolf whistle.“That looks super amazing Luce!” Ludos exclaimed.“Thanks gang. You guys would have NO idea how long it took for me to finally find a pair that fit me while clothes shopping.” Lucy exclaimed while taking a seat next to Luba.“What’s wrong Luba? You’re the only one who hasn’t even reacted to Lucy’s PJs.” Linn asked as everyone turned towards Luba.“I… I… I… look! Maggi’s coming out!” Luba exclaimed, trying to take attention away from herself and hiding her blush.Sure enough, it was finally Maggi’s turn. She wore a pair of grey pajamas with a lot of classic art utensils scattered all over the shirt and pants. There was text on her chest that wrote “NO TOUCH” and text on the rear of her pants that wrote “OFF LIMITS” as well. Everyone clapped and cheered once again.“I gotta appreciate the creative liberties with this pajama set you have here.” Lucy commented.“Well I am an artist, I’ve got the creative juices flowing in my veins! Although this piece did take a hellauva long time to finish.” Maggi explained.“Well I think it was more than worth it.” Luba interjected which made Maggi blush a bit.Linn suddenly stood up. “I DECLARE ALL THESE PAJAMAS INFINITY OUT OF TEN!!” Linn exclaimed proudly. “Sooooo…. now what?”“What do you think?” Ludos said. “WE HAVE FUN!”The party started and everyone had the time of their lives. Lian provided her signature brand of entertainment for Ludos and Lian. Lucy and Luba took the time to teach Maggi how to dance like a true professional. The gang played a multitude of the board and video games they had in store and ate and drank like queens. It was like that, until Linn made a suggestion for a new game.“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Linn exclaimed excitedly.The girls all sat on the floor in a circle in between the couch and the TV.“Alright, but if we’re gonna play Truth or Dare, we gotta set one rule first.” Luba stated. “Nothing that’ll make other people feel uncomfortable. Okay?”Everyone swore on the rules and the game began with Luba starting out.“Ludos. Truth or Dare?” Luba asked mischievously.“Dare! I can take on anything!” Ludos exclaimed.“Say that I’m better than you are.” Luba said with a sinister smile. “And I wanna hear it from both heads too.”Ludos gulped. “Youuuu areeee better than I aaaaaaam…” Ludos strained out.“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Luba said as she pulled out her phone and played back what Ludos said.“Oooo nice Lubs!” Linn commented.“Why you…” Ludos seethed.“Ludos you do know that it’s your turn now right?” Lucy chimed in.“Oh yeah.” Ludos said looking around.” Hmm…. Linn. Truth or Dare?”“Truth.” Linn replied.“Is it true that all your working out has given you a toned and fit body?” Ludos asked.“Of course! That goes without saying! I’ve got a six pack and I can even pick things using solely my glutes!” Linn exclaimed excitedly.“That’s impressive!” Maggi exclaimed.“It sure is! I guess you could call them your biggest assets?” Lian said while nudging Linn.“Yep! And speaking of assets…” Linn started.“Here it comes…” Lucy said.“Lucy. Truth or Dare?” Linn finished.“How did I know… anyways, Truth.” Lucy said.“Is it true that Luba actually got stuck in your butt once? Ludos mentioned that to me offhandedly once and since then I’ve never been able to understand if they were pulling my leg or not.” Linn asked.Luba and Lucy both laughed nervously at Linn’s question while Ludos had a big, stupid grin on both of their faces.Maggi giggled. “How does that even happen?”“Oh gosh… that was so long ago…” Luba said blushing.“I’ll tell you guys the full story later on, but yes, that did in fact happen.” Lucy explained.“That’s insane…” Linn said, obviously being blown back.“Now it’s my turn huh?” Lucy said to herself. “Maggi, Truth or Dare?”“Oh uhhh… Dare.” Maggi responded.“Well… since we’re the two biggest girls here, I dare you to kiss me.” Lucy said, clearly a little tipsy and subconsciously making her rear a bit bigger.“O-Oh… okay.” Maggi said as she moved closer for the kiss.Their lips and bodies touched and squished together as they shared a short, but passionate kiss. When they finished, they both realized that they might’ve gone a bit too far as everyone else was looking at them with blushes on their faces, especially Luba.“Heh… it’s my turn isn’t it?” Maggi said embarrassingly. “Lian. Truth or Dare?”“Truth. I won’t be able to surpass that short, but spicy show regardless.” Lian admitted.“Is it really true that you’re bunking with Linn?” Maggi asked.“Well yes, and she’s been a Linntastic host if I do say so myself!” Lian exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.“Aww shucks…” Linn said, looking away.“And now we’ve come full circle…” Lian said. “Luba! Truth or Dare?”“D-Dare…” Luba said, still blushing.“Well since you’re the only one still blushing, I dare you to-”Before Lian could finish her sentence, a deafeningly loud thunderclap could be heard, followed by all the lights in the whole apartment building being shut off, leaving the room in total darkness.“Guess that’s the end of the game…” Ludos said disappointingly.“Aww man! I didn’t get to finish! This is an unsatisfying ending!” Lian exclaimed.“You’re telling me…” Linn added on.“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m a bit tired…” Lucy said sleepily.“Yeah… I guess it’s time to hit the hay.” Luba said, getting up and fluffing the pillows on the couch.“Linn, Lian, you’re sleeping in our room. Our bed’s big enough for three people and the floor can get pretty cold at night.” Ludos’s right head explained.“Are you sure about this?” Lian asked.“Sure! As long as you don’t mind our snoring!” Ludos’s left head added on.“Please, I’ve dealt with Lian’s snoring before, how bad can two more be?” Linn said.“Your funeral.” Ludos said as they showed Linn and Lian inside their room.“Lucy, you and Maggi are gonna sleep in my room.” Luba said.“Wait. If we’re sleeping in your room, then where are you gonna sleep?” Lucy asked.“Out here.” Luba said as she got comfortable on the couch.“Are you sure about this Lubs?” Maggi said.“I’ll be fine! If it’s for really good friends, then I’ll do anything!” Luba exclaimed.Lucy and Maggi exchanged looks at each other, then looked back at Luba.“Alright.” Lucy said while pinching and pulling Luba’s cheek. “Just don’t get too lonely out here by yourself in the dark okay?” Lucy said jokingly before heading to Luba’s room.“And if you do get lonely or scared, you know where to find us.” Maggi added on before following Lucy.“Alright.” Luba said to herself before getting under the covers and drifted off to sleep. “This was the best sleepover ever…” Luba thought to herself.The storm raged on, the green thunderclouds loomed over the skies like on the cover of some deranged rock album. The rain had a slight orange tint in the color of the water droplets and purple lightning connected with the ground, sending faraway trees ablaze within seconds. The noise outside was enough to wake Luba up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and sat upwards on the couch.“It’s so loud outside…” Luba said.Suddenly, right after she said that, she heard another deafeningly loud thunder clap, followed by the television coming on, playing nothing but random static.“Fantastic… another loud thing to assault my eardrums.” Luba complained as she picked up the TV remote and pressed the power button.The television however, wouldn’t come off.“Dumb remote… never works.” Luba said as she covered herself with her sheets and walked towards the television to turn it off manually.She pressed the power button on the TV and nothing. The entertainment box still blared loud static in her face.“Ugh… it’s even louder up close.” Luba complained as she smacked the TV’s sides in an attempt to fix whatever was wrong.After a while of smacking, the static came off and the TV went blank once again.“Ha! Looks like Luba’s outsmarted the TV once again!” Luba exclaimed proudly as she walked back to the couch.What Luba didn’t notice at first however, was the TV’s violent shaking. When she got back to the couch, she finally noticed her television’s jittering.“What the hell…?” Luba said as she looked onwards at the TV.The jittering came to an abrupt stop after a while, and the static came back. But it was different this time. The screen was blindly bright, but Luba looked right into it like nothing was wrong. Her eyes didn’t hurt in the slightest. Suddenly, she felt herself get pulled slowly and steadily towards the TV screen.“What’s going on?!” Luba said to herself as she gripped her couch to avoid getting sucked into her own TV. She could only hold on for so long however, as she eventually lost her grip and was sucked into the TV, who went back to the way it was beforehand.In an instant, Luba found herself hitting the ground, both dazed and confused. She got up and looked around her surroundings and quickly realized that something was horribly wrong.First of all, it wasn’t the middle of the night anymore, it was midday. Secondly, she noticed that she landed on the sidewalk next to a long street with a city not too far away from her. Far differently from the place she calls home. Thirdly, and probably the least importantly, she noticed that she felt a bit lighter on her feet.“There’s a town over there…” Luba said to herself while clutching her sheet in her hands. She ran and ran until she made it to the entrance of the city. There, she was met with a giant billboard that had the words “Welcome To Royal Woods!” written on it in huge text. Luba couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She was hoping that this was all some crazy dream.“Royal Woods?” Luba said to herself worriedly. “Just where the hell am I…?”


	13. A Very Loud Dimension!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba gets transported to a very strange dimension and meets a very Loud family.

Luba walked around the unfamiliar city, still in her PJs and holding the sheet she brought with her into this new world. There were only three things on Luba's mind right now as she walked down the streets. The first was what exactly was this strange new place, the second was how exactly she got to this new world, and the third, and most important one of all was how she was gonna get back. Although she did have a fourth, albeit less important question, which was…“Why the hell is everyone here so tall?” Luba asked herself while looking at the adults around her as she continued to wander aimlessly.There was something about this new world that seemed so familiar to Luba, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.“I just don’t get it…” Luba thought to herself. “There’s no place called Royal Woods around where I live, but here I am. At least I feel lighter on my feet…”As Luba was lost in thought about her new surroundings, she felt herself run into a tall man wearing an office suit. The impact made her fall to the ground, once again reminding Luba of the blatant height difference between her and the adults of this strange new world.“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” The man exclaimed while helping Luba off of the ground. “No, it’s my fault. I should’ve watched where I was walking.” Luba apologized while dusting off her pajamas.The man looked at Luba’s clothes and the sheet she was holding with a sorrowful expression on his face.“Hey… I know you’ve probably been through a lot, so here’s a little gift from me to help you get by.” The man said while taking out 70 from her pocket.Luba was a bit confused by the man’s sudden offer. “O-Okay then… thanks.” Luba said, taking the man’s money.“Well I must be off now, don’t want to be late for work.” The man said as he walked towards his job. “Also, if you need some clothes, the Royal Woods Mall isn’t too far from here and if you need a place to stay, I’m fairly certain there’s a shelter for the homeless not too far as well.”“I’ll keep that in mind.” Luba responded as she watched the man walk away. “Thank you very much.”As Luba walked down the sidewalk towards the mall, she had a realization about what the man told her.“Wait… homeless shelter?! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Luba exclaimed to herself, blatantly unaware that she was the only person walking down the street wearing nothing but pajamas.After some walking, Luba finally found herself at the parking lot of the Royal Woods Mall.“It’s huge!” Luba exclaimed, looking at the giant mall from afar. “It’s like… the size of my apartment complex!”Luba walked through the maze of various vehicles on her way to the main entrance of the mall. As she walked, she passed by an assortment of cars, but there was one that stood out and caught her eye, making her stop in her tracks. It was a very old looking and beat up van that looked like it could collapse in on itself at any moment.“Who’s busted up van is this?” Luba asked herself as she walked towards the vehicle. “Normally I’m not one to judge, but…”Upon further inspection, Luba came to the realization that it was a fairly large van, both on the outside and on the inside. “Jeez… just how many people can this van hold?!” Luba said as she looked at the seats inside through one of the van’s side door windows.After a while of looking inside the van, Luba continued her walk towards the front entrance of the mall.“Okay, I go to the mall and I get a new pair of clothes. With all of these giant people, I’m sure I’ll be able to find something in my size.” Luba said to herself as she walked. “Once I get the clothes, then I’ll start thinking of a way to get back home…”Luba finally made her way to the front doors of the mall. She looked at all of the people flooding in and out of the building, some in a rush, some taking their time, and some looking like they didn’t have a care in the world.“It’s even bigger up close…” Luba looked in awe, eyes sparkling.Luba placed her hand on the door handle and pushed on the door to let herself inside the complex. She was greeted by a cool breeze that made her earrings sway back and forth.“Woah… it’s beautiful…” Luba exclaimed to herself in awe. She suddenly shook her head and slapped her cheeks. “Focus Luba! You’re here for a reason!”Luba went up to the large store guide and looked for the nearest clothes shop. She read while trying to block out the noise of the mall.“Geez… I knew malls were loud, but this is ridiculous.” Luba grumbled to herself while looking at the guide. “Walk straight until you reach the comic book store, then take a left…” Luba said aloud as she read the directions to the clothing store. “Ace Savvy action figures and comic books 50% off! Don’t miss this once in a lifetime opportunity!” Luba continued to read. “The hell is Ace Savvy? He sounds like a cheaply made parody of the Tokusa Fighter.”Luba shrugged and made her way towards the mall, sticking faithfully to the directions she read.“I gotta say, from what I’ve seen this mall has everything!” Luba exclaimed to herself as she walked.On her way there, Luba walked past a young girl with a blue streak in her hair who was currently rocking out to a crowd of people, who were violently headbanding to her sick jams.“Damn. I’m not a rock expert, but she’s really good for looking so young.” Luba said as she kept walking forward towards her destination.Luba finally made it to the comic book store, where she happened to see a hyperactive young boy excitedly reading an issue of one of those Ace Savvy comic books.“I guess people really do like this Ace Savvy stuff huh?” Luba asked herself as she turned left and walked towards the clothes store. “Although I’ve never seen a child as young as him with pure white hair before…”“Hey! Nice seeing you again! How’ve you been?” The woman behind the counter said as Luba walked in.Luba looked at the woman with a confused look. “I’m doing… fine I guess.”“That’s good. Say hi to your mother for me will ya?” The woman asked.“W-Will do…” Luba stuttered, being even more confused. “Seeing you again? I’ve never seen her in my life! She must be mistaking me for someone else.” Luba thought to herself. “Either that or she’s crazy.”After walking for a bit, Luba finally made her way to the clothing store. She hurriedly made her way over to the clothing aisle. She looked through the clothes and found a skirt that looked exactly like the ones she wore back home.“How convenient… these guys certainly have good taste.” Luba said to herself.She grabbed a pair of boots and a blank neon green T-Shirt and went into the changing room.“Finally… I get to change out of these tuba pajamas.” Luba said as she changed into her new clothes. “I’m sure Ludos’ll understand. I doubt they really cared about those pajamas after that April Fools anyway.”As Luba exited the dressing room, now wearing her new attire, the lady behind the front counter called out to her.“Hey! I just saw your sister. She’s looking for you right outside.” The lady informed Luba.At this point, Luba just assumed that the clerk was crazy. “Yep… she’s insane alright.” Luba thought to herself, until she thought of another alternative. “Unless… Ludos is actually here.” Luba ran and threw the money on the clerk’s counter in a rush. Then she rushed out the doors of the store in hopes that she’d find her two headed sister. Before she could get very far however, she ran right into a girl with long blonde hair and a teal green dress, knocking them both to the ground.“I am so so sorry. I’m just in a rush to find my sister.” Luba said.The blonde haired girl stood up and held out her hand to help Luba off of the ground. “Why are you in a rush Luna? I’m right here.” The girl said.Luba was beyond confused at this point. “I’m sorry… who are you again?” Luba asked the girl, trying to ignore the small, but noticeable height difference between them.“Uhhh…. helloooooo… it’s me, Leni, your sister.” The girl said, suddenly grabbing Luba’s hand. “Now come on! We’re about to head home!”Before Luba could even give a confused response, she found herself being dragged by Leni towards the front doors of the mall.“What the hell is going on…” Luba thought to herself, the most confused she’s ever felt in her life.

Luba was quite literally dragged out of Royal Woods Mall and into the parking lot by the blond haired, teal green dress wearing girl who referred to herself as Leni.“Leni, was it?” Luba asked the blond haired girl. “Where exactly are you taking me?”Leni looked back at the girl she thought to be her sister with a confused expression as she continued to run.“You’re acting kinda strange today Luna, don’t tell me you already forgot your rock concert with Sam!” Leni said.“You’re right. How could I forget?” Luba responded sarcastically, not knowing who the hell Sam was. “But that doesn’t really answer my question.”“We're here!” Leni said, abruptly stopping outside a broken down van. “Vanzilla!”As Luba shook her head from the abrupt stop, her eyes widened once she took a good look at this “Vanzilla” Leni was referring to.“This… this was the van I saw when I was making my way into the mall…” Luba said to herself, a bit shocked.“Luna, what are you doing?” said a new voice coming from Vanzilla.From the driver’s seat, another teenage girl with blond hair popped her head out the window. This girl wore a light blue sleeveless tank top shirt with small blue earrings not too different looking from Luba’s.“Leni, where’s Lincoln? You did remember to tell him that we’re leaving for home now right?” The girl said to Leni with a serious expression on her face.“Oh Lori, he said that he was gonna stay in the store for a bit longer. Leni responded with a cheerful expression.Lori however, wasn’t too happy about the news, as her facial expression went from serious to seriously pissed off in a matter of seconds, making Leni look worried.“Buuuuuuuut, he did say that the McBrides would drop him off at our house later on today.” Leni added on, hoping to avoid a nuclear explosion from Lori.Fortunately for Leni, this did help calm down Lori by a substantial amount, however she still was a bit annoyed.“Whatever. I literally wish he would’ve told me on the way here, but what’s done is done.” Lori said, sighing as she sat back in the driver’s seat. “Now get in, both of you.”Leni happily opened the car door and got into the car, sitting right next to Lori. Luba however, was still sitting at the ground by the van’s wheels, still trying to process everything that’s been going on.“These people think that I’m someone else… someone named Luna.” Luba thought to herself.Lori popped her head out of the car again. “Luna come on! We literally don’t have all day you know.” Lori said, obviously getting annoyed.Luba got off the ground and opened the car door, sitting in the seat right behind Lori and Leni. Upon even further inspection of Vanzilla, Luba realized that the van was… incredibly filthy and broken down, even more so than Luba initially thought. Trash all over the van’s floor, ripped seats, and even a few discernible scents that made Luba silently gag in her mouth more than once.“So Luna.” Lori started saying while looking back at Luba. “How was your little date with Sam?”Luba looked up at Lori and thought to herself. “At this point, it’ll be easier to just play along as this Luna, at least until I find a way to get back home.”“Helloooooo… Earth to Luna. I literally just asked you a question.” Lori said as she started up the engine.“Oh! It went well. Me and my Sammy Wammy really rocked their socks off!” Luba said in response to Lori’s question.“O. M. Gosh.” Leni said, now being the one looking back at Luba.“しまった... (Shit…) did I mess up already?” Luba thought to herself, sweating a bit.“Sammy Wammy!!!! That is SUCH a cute nickname!” Leni said, squealing happily.“Leni is literally right Luna.” Lori added on as she drove the car out of the parking lot. “That nickname is totally adorbs.”Luba sighed in relief and fell back into Vanzilla’s seat. “That was a relief…” Luba said in her head.For the first time since she arrived in this strange new world, Luba felt… somewhat calm. At least, she was calm enough to fall asleep.“She’s out like a light already.” Lori said, looking at Luba from the front view mirror. “Must’ve been an intense concert.”Leni was about to say something, but Lori stopped her. “No, not like an actual light Leni.”Lori drove down the streets towards their house while Leni looked out the window, all while Luba was snoozing in the back seat. Just then, Leni heard a buzzing noise come from her pocket where her phone was. Leni took out her phone and answered it.“Hello? Leni Loud speaking.” Leni said.“Leni. Not. Cool.” A familiar sounding voice said, coming from the other line.“Luna? Is that you?” Leni said in surprise.“Of course it’s Luna! Why did you and Lori just leave me at the mall!?” Luna said, sounding really mad.“Ha! Nice try Luan! I’ll have you know that Luna’s already sleeping in the back seat of Vanzilla!” Leni exclaimed.“Wait… wha-” Luna’s confused response was cut out by Leni hanging up the phone.Lori sighed. “Typical Luan.”After driving for a little while longer, the two sisters and the sleeping Luba made it to the house.“Luna wake up, you sleepyhead! We’re home!” Leni said as she exited the car.Luba was awake, but still miserably tired. She slid open the car door and looked at her “home.” It was a fairly small three floored house with a garage filled with various assortments for people with wildly different tastes.“Nice place you got here…” Luba said to a Leni that was no longer within hearing range as she stumbled into the house.The first thing Luba noticed upon entering the house was the glorious couch that was in the living room. Well… in reality, the couch didn’t look good at all. It had indistinguishable stains, as well as several odors coming off of it, but to a tired Luba, it looked like cushiony heaven.Luba let out a sigh of relief as she crashed onto the empty couch.“It’s no Luce, but it’ll do…” Luba thought as she started to enter Sleepytime Junction again.As Luba was about to lose conciseness and fall asleep, a mid pitched voice came from behind her.“Hey toots, the last time I checked, it’s still bright out!” The voice said. “So why is there a moon out?”“The hell…” Luba said to herself softly. Before she had a chance to respond, Luba heard a more familiar sounding voice respond for her.“I don’t know Mr. Coconuts, but your joke definitely made me smile from cheek to cheek!” The girl said laughing only to respond with a “get it?”Luba turned around to face the people who were cracking jokes about her rear. Upon looking at them, she was taken aback. The voices turned out to belong to a small, and rather sharply dressed puppet, and his owner, who looked scarily similar to Luba’s friend Lian.“L-Lian?” Luba said, now more awake and in slight shock.“Geez toots, Luna’s so tired she can’t even get your gosh darn name right!” Mr. Coconuts said snarkily.“You’ve got that right Mr. Coconuts! Or maybe it’s because Luna’s feeling a little green today!” Luan said, pointing out Luba’s green shirt.Upon closer analysis, Luba realized that while the girl she was talking to looked and sounded terrifyingly similar to Lian, she carried around a puppet, while Lian didn’t. At least… as far as Luba knew she didn’t.“Listen… I don’t wanna get in your way right now sis, so I’m just gonna go to my room and sleep.” Luba said, heading towards the stairs.“Our room!” Luan corrected Luba. “Mr. Coconuts really was right Luna, you are tired.”Luba squeezed the top of her nose in tired annoyance as she reached the second floor of the house. “Luna shares a room with her? That poor girl…” Luba said to herself. “Now I have a lot more respect for Linn…”“As you should Luns, I am the best after all.” Another familiar voice said.Luba looked down and saw a familiar looking floof of hair right next to her.“L-Linn!?” Luba exclaimed, jumping back a bit.“Uh, yeah. Of course it’s Lynn. I didn’t go and change my name or anything like that.” Lynn said.At this point, Luba had no idea what else to expect from this universe. If you saw two strangers who looked eerily similar to two of your friends from back home, you’d probably have the same reaction.“How many people live in this house?!” Luba thought to herself.“Uh… Luns… why are you staring at me like that? It’s really weird.” Lynn asked the Luna lookalike.Before Luba could try to answer Lynn, an explosion rocked the entire house, even making the ceiling fly off the top of the house, only for it to land back in place after a few moments.“My apologies!” A young feminine voice with a lisp said from the room of the explosion.“Dangit Lisa…” Lynn said before pulling out a football “Anyway, I’m going to the backyard. Lana and I have a date with this little pigskin.”Lynn ran down the stairs, excitedly laughing while heading down to the backyard. Luba however, was now on the ground, with an expression of pure shock and disbelief on her face.“What… what is today?” Luba said out loud to herself.“I think it’s Monday.” A little girl in a pink dress said walking to her room from the bathroom. “Or should I say, me day.” she said before slamming the door behind herself.Luba looked at the closed door before lying on the ground and looking up at the ceiling. After a while, Luba noticed that there was something off about said ceiling.“What’s that little white thing?” Luba asked herself as she got up and inspected it. “Looks… pullable.”After a few moments of inspection, Luba grabbed the small white rope and pulled down on it hard. That part of the ceiling fell down to reveal a set of stairs that led into a hidden attic.“That’s… actually really cool.” Luba said in slight awe as she slowly and carefully made her way up the stairs.Luba popped her head into the hidden room and looked around it as she pulled up the rest of her body. She noticed the large amounts of boxes that held various items like baby toys, old artifacts, small clothes and even a few spell books here and there.“This place is so old…” Luba said to herself.“Exactly… that’s why it’s my favorite place in the house.” An ominous voice said from behind her.Luba wasn’t surprised by the new voices anymore, but what did scare her was the bat that came flying at her face before disappearing into the darkness. Luba looked behind her and saw someone she wasn’t expecting to see.“L-L-Lucy!?” Luba said with significantly more surprise than the other times she got taken aback today. “You’re so… so… small!” Luba said, literally picking up Lucy by the shoulders.“Yes. I’m aware. Now put me down please.” Lucy said with her usual deadpan tone.“Sorry sorry…” Luba said, putting the smol goth down. “I’ve just been so… jumpy today.”“I know, I could hear you exclaim all the way from up here.” Lucy said. “It’s really gotten in the way of my conversing with the spirits.”“Oh, I’m sorry.” Luba said, apologizing.“It’s okay, the spirits have actually told me a lot of interesting things today.” Lucy said pacing around the attic.“Oh really? Like what?” Luba asked.Lucy quickly turned around to look at Luba face to face. “Like how you’re not actually Luna Loud.”At that moment, two thoughts raced through Luba’s mind. The first was “shit, my cover’s been blown” and the second was “who the hell names their child Loud?”“W-What are you talking about Lucy?” Luba said, now sweating nervously. “I’m the real Luna…”“Your spiritual energy is vastly different from the real Luna’s.” Lucy explained. “Also the difficult shirt and earrings were a dead giveaway as well.”Luba didn’t know what to do. Her cover had been blown and she had no way of getting back home currently. There was only one thing she could do at this point.Without saying a word, Luba jumped down from the attic and made a break for the front door. While it may not have been the best plan, or really… a plan at all, this was the only thing she thought of on such short notice.As soon as she ran out the door however, she found herself bumping into somebody else.“Sorry brah, that was all my bad.” The girl said, apologizing to Luba.“No… it’s my fault. I should be the one apologizing.” Luba said in response.It was then that both of the girls took a good long look at one another and both gasped in surprise.Not too long afterwards, the girl with the blue streak in her hair Luba saw in the mall hurriedly came over. “Luna! Are you okay? I heard you yell and-” The girl immediately stopped as she saw the two girls on the lawn of the house stare blankly at one another. “It’s… it’s like I’m seeing double…”“Alright, what’s going on here?!” Luna exclaimed at Luba. “Who are you, and why do you look exactly just like me!?”Before Luba could answer the angry rocker’s question, she heard a faint “look out!” as a football made direct contact with the top of Luba’s head, knocking Luba out almost instantly.“WOOOOOOOO! Touchdown!” Lynn yelled in excitement, blissfully unaware of everything that was currently taking place.

“Thank you Mr. and Mr. McBride! Bye Clyde!” The white haired boy said waving back to the car.“Bye Lincoln!” The McBrides said as they slowly drove off.The young boy walked up the stairs to his house with one thing fresh on his mind.“I hope Lori doesn’t get too mad at me for changing plans at the last minute.” The boy said to himself as he nervously grabbed the doorknob to his house.The young boy opened the door to a rather unusual sight. All of his siblings, with the exception of the super young genius Lisa, were huddled around Luna on the living room couch. Even Luna’s girlfriend Sam was here, holding her girlfriend’s hands in order to calm her down.“Uhhh… hey guys… What’s going on here?” Lincoln asked nervously as he closed the door behind him.Upon hearing his voice, all of the Loud Siblings and Sam perked their heads up and looked towards Lincoln. None of them seemed overly surprised or excited to see their lone brother, except for Lori, who walked up to her brother with a rather stern expression.“Lincoln, if you’re literally gonna pull something like that on me again, at least tell me first.” Lori said with a forced smile, pinching Lincoln’s cheeks.“Got it Lori…” Lincoln said nervously before going back to his previously asked question. “Now what’s going on with Luna?”“There was an imposter who looked, dressed, and sounded exactly like Luns…” Sam explained to Lincoln while holding Luna’s hand.“Well I wouldn’t say she looked exactly like Luna.” Lynn chimed in. “She did have a bright green shirt on.”“And she also wore earrings that looked kinda sorta maybe similar to Lori’s.” Lola added. “They looked decent enough, but nowhere near as pretty as mine.”“So where is this Lunposter now?” Lincoln asked, walking towards her rocker sister.“Well thanks to Lynn and Lana, she’s unconscious right now.” Lori said glancing at the aforementioned sisters, the ladder of which was holding the football that knocked their Lunposter out. “Lisa took that opportunity to run some experiments on her.”“And said experiments are done. For the time being anyway.” Lisa said, walking down the stairs.“Alright sis, what’s up? What’s the deal with this Lunposter?” Luna asked Lisa frantically.Lisa walked in front of the TV and pulled out her test results on an easel as the rest of the Loud Siblings and Sam looked onward.“Well I did run some DNA tests between our sister Luna, and this Lunposter as you guys have apparently called her now.” Lisa started explaining.“I don’t even want to know how you got Luna’s DNA…” Lori said.“Relax, I just used a piece of her hair that I took while she was asleep.” Lisa said nonchalantly.“And? What happened after that?!” Luna asked, visibly nervous. “Is she some hidden child that our ‘rents never told us about?!”“Luns just calm down, you’re starting to hyperventilate.” Sam said, trying to calm down a hyper Luna.“Relax elder sibling, your DNA structures couldn’t be farther apart from one another.” Lisa continued. “But it is strange how someone can look, sound, and at least somewhat, dress exactly like Luna.”“Lynn, didn’t you say that she recognized you?” Lori asked.“She did!” Lynn exclaimed. “She knew what my name was!”“She also happened to know my name as well, which is… odd.” Lucy added on. “She also seemed to be rather surprised by my short stature as well.”“And she literally mentioned Sam in Vanzilla when she was with me and Leni driving home.” Lori added on, much to Sam’s surprise.“Wait… then how come she didn’t recognize me at the mall?” Leni asked.“Or me when I woke her up on the couch?” Luan asked as well. “How come she seemed to recognize some of us, but not all of us? We’re a literal dime-a-dozen.”The group slowly started to get louder and louder, overwhelming each other with questions about the situation at hand.“Now now!” Lisa yelled, getting the group to quiet down. “These are all legitimate questions that will require further study, so make sure to keep them in mind.”“Or… I could answer them for you right now.” A figure said as they slowly walked down the stairs.Everyone turned their heads in unison towards the familiar sounding voice.“It’s the Lunposter!” The twins said in unison, as they got into offensive poses.“Rude… I do have a name you know.” The Lunposter said, with bandages wrapped around her forehead. “And it’s Luba.”“Ha! Luba? What kind of name is that?!” Lynn said mockingly.“Lynn, literally everyone in this room, with the exception of Sam, has a name that starts with the letter L.” Lori said blankly. “Hell, Luna and Luan both have the same exact LETTERS in their names. They’re just arranged differently.”Luna and Luan shared a glance of realization really quick, before looking back at Luba.“You guys are probably wondering where exactly I came from.” Luba said as she took a seat on the ground in front of the couch.“Well duhhh!” Lola exclaimed.Luba chuckled and took in a deep breath, while looking right at Luna.“Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are.” Luba explained. “I never expected to see someone from another dimension who could pass off as my identical twin.”“Wait… did you say another dimension?” Luna asked.“Well… yes. That’s my theory at least.” Luba explained. “Me and my friends were having a sleepover and next thing I knew, I was getting sucked into my living room TV and ended up outside this town.”“Do you really think we’re that dumb?” Leni asked.“Well… I have been dabbling in multiverse theory fairly recently, so it’s not outside of the realm of possibility.” Lisa said, walking next to Luba.“And her aura is vastly different from any other human being I’ve met.” Lucy added.Luba looked up at the ceiling longingly. “I don’t know exactly how I got here, and I don’t know exactly how I’ll be able to get back home…” Luba said, starting to tear up much to everyone’s slight discomfort. “I don’t know if I’ll ever see them again…”“I may have the solution for your dilemma then.” Lisa spoke up.“W-What do you mean…?” Luba asked the four year old genius.“Reminder of how I said I was dabbling in multiverse theory?” Lisa said mischievously. “Well that included a little project of mine I’ve had in the works for a while now.”“Project? What kind of project?” Lincoln asked.Lisa adjusted her glasses with a smirk. “Oh nothing, just a watch capable of creating portals to neighboring dimensions.”The house went silent for a few moments after Lisa’s announcement, only to be immediately followed by an eruption of shocked noises.“I don’t think causing DIMENSIONAL PORTALS counts as just nothing!” Sam exclaimed.“Well it seems with intellect like mine, nothing is impossible.” Lisa stated. “Well, everything except how Lincoln’s able to make those perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”“Well you kno-” Lincoln started, before getting interrupted.“So uh…” Luba said, holding Lisa by the shoulders excitedly.“It’s Lisa. Lisa Loud, and please let go of my arms.” Lisa said.Luba let go of Lisa per her request. “So Lisa, how long until you finish your invention of yours?” Luba asked frantically.“Well it is me we’re talking about, so if I had to guess, I’d say about… three hours.” Lisa responded to the frantic Luba.“Can I ask you a big favor then?” Luba asked. “Could you give me that watch so that I can finally head home? I’d really appreciate it!”Lisa thought to herself for a moment. “I usually don’t help strangers, especially ones who come from an entirely different dimension.” Lisa started to say. “But this does appear to be a special case and I could easily make another watch to compensate so… I don’t see why not.”Luba’s eyes started tearing up with sheer happiness. “Ohhh… thank you thank you thank you! I can’t thank you enough!”Lisa started to make her way up the stairs, back to her room. “Luba, please, save the thanks for when I’m done.”The gang faintly heard Lisa’s door slam behind her over Luba’s excited squealing.“Hold it!” Lola exclaimed, making Luba stop her excited squealing. “We still have a lot of questions for you, and you PROMISED that you’d answer them!”“Ah yes, I did say that, and I do intend to answer as many questions you children have for me.” Luba said, sitting back in a criss-cross position.“Children!?” Lori exclaimed. “I’ll have you know that I’m about to head out for college in a year.”Luba scoffed. “And I’ll have you know that I never went to college.”“Just… just how old are you? Because I’m 17!” Lori asked.“That’s cute honey, real cute. I’m 22 years old.” Luba responded.The group let out a collective “WHAT?!” upon learning Luba’s real age.“H-How?!” Lynn asked. “You look just like Luna! You two are almost identical in height too!”Luba shrugged. “Beats me.” Luba turned towards Lori. “I have a better question for you though.”“What is it?” Lori responded.“How are you sooo much taller than I am, and yet 5 whole years younger than I am?” Luba asked, literally looking up at Lori. “I’m considered a giant in my universe!”“How am I supposed to know?” Lori responded.“Um… miss Luba?” Luna said, looking at Luba. “I have a question that’s been wracking my brain ever since you and Lisa brought up this whole dimensional talk.”“What is it? I’ll be more than willing to answer.” Luba said, reassuring Luna. “And please, drop the miss. It’s just Luba.”“Alright Luba. If you’re a version of me from another dimension, then are there other versions of us that exist in your home world?” Luna asked.Luba eyes lit up in excitement. “I’m glad you asked Luna. You’ll be glad to know that there are actually people in my world that bear a striking resemblance to some of you.” Luba explained.“Really? Like who?!” Lynn asked excitedly.“Well there’s my universe’s version of you to start off.” Luba said, as Lynn looked onwards at her. “She actually really hates sports.”“...What. What did you just say?” Lynn said, ready to fight.“Relax. She only hates sports as much as she does because she’s too good at them.” Luba explained.“OH THANK GOODNESS!” Lynn said as she swiped invisible sweat from her forehead. “So how good is she at sports?”“Well her inhuman strength is a big factor towards it.” Luba explained further. “I bet she’d be able to lift this entire house with one hand if she tried.”“WOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!!!! THAT’S INCREDIBLE!!!!” Lynn yelled in excitement, basically running on the walls of the house.“What about me?” Luan chimed in. “I’m sure the other me is a blast to be around!”“Oh you don’t know the half of it…” Luba said, chuckling nervously to herself.“Does your version of Luan like to annoy people with her jokes too?” Lola asked.“Hey! My humor is just too sophisticated for you guys! You bunch wouldn’t understand!” Luan responded.“To answer Lola’s question, while my universe’s Luan likes telling jokes, she’s mainly a performer who likes to bring smiles. Luba said, purposefully leaving out the ex-criminal part.“I like this girl already, she sounds like she’s got spunk and I appreciate that.” Luan said.“What about me? I would like to know if there’s a version of me that lives in your world.” Lucy said.Luba looked down at the 8 year old goth and started sweating with pure nervousness.“Well… she likes talking to the undead spirits like you do.” Luba explained. “And she’s able to create and cast all kinds of spells too!”“Fascinating… anything else?” Lucy asked.Luba thought to herself, trying to dance around the elephant in the room.“Uhh… you have a rather large… personally.” Luba finally said.“In what regard?” Lucy asked, not letting up with the questions.“You’re very sassy, not letting anyone tell you what to do.” Luba explained. “That’s something I admire about your other self.”“I see. Thank you for your time Luba.” Lucy said.“Anytime… any other questions?”“Yeah! Are there any alternate versions of the rest of us?!” Lana asked.“Hmm… not that I know of.” Luba responded. “Sorry. But that doesn’t mean I can’t go and look!”“Yay!” Leni cheered. “I’m gonna meet another me!”As time went on, Luba told the group more stories about the time she had spent with her friends back in her dimension, and just like that, three hours passed in no time.“Now if everything works out, this should take you back to your home dimension without any problems.” Lisa said, giving Luba a green and black watch. “Just don’t turn any of the dials, unless you want to end up in an entirely different dimension.”“I’ll keep that in mind… uh…” Luba said, blanking out on Lisa’s name again.“Lisa. Lisa Loud.” Lisa said, reminding Luba yet again.“I’ll keep that in mind Lisa.” Luba said as the watch opened a green portal.“I literally cannot believe Lisa made something like this…” Lori said, stunned.“Luba dude!” Luna exclaimed to Luba.“Yeah Luna?” Luba responded looking back.“Make sure you visit the Loud Family again okay?” Luna asked.Luba smirked and gave Luna, Sam, and the rest of the Louds a big thumbs up.“Of course I will!” Luba exclaimed.The gang waved goodbye as Luba entered the portal and watched it close behind her.As Luba traveled through the dimensional rifts, she thought to herself about the experiences she had in that universe.“I wonder just how many versions of our friends are out there…” Luba asked herself as the portal spat her out on the sidewalk.“It’s daytime… and I recognize those buildings…” Luba said as she walked on the sidewalk.Luba’s walking eventually led her to her apartment complex where she saw her friends, albeit noticeably worried. Ludos and Maggi carried MISSING posters with Luba’s face on them and Lian sent out birds completely made out of balloons to deliver them around town. From the sky, Lucy dropped down on the ground with Linn riding on her back.“Any luck on finding her Luce?” Ludos asked?“Not yet… sadly.” Linn responded.Lucy was eerily silent as Ludos started to panic.“Guys… I’m worried. She couldn’t have just… disappeared. Could she?” Ludos asked.“We’re gonna find her, don’t worry.” Lian reassured Ludos.“Guys… I’m right here.” Luba said, turning the corner.Everyone turned towards Luba upon hearing her voice.“Luba!!!” Everyone but Lucy said as they immediately ran towards Luba and hugged her, tears in their eyes.“Sis! I missed you so much!” Ludos said as she hugged Luba tight. “Even though it’s only been a day…”“I missed you guys too!” Luba said, hugging them back.“Luba.” Lucy said, as she walked towards Luba.“Lucy! I missed yo-” Luba said, before being interrupted by Lucy giving a swift jab to Luba’s stomach.“Don’t ever scare me like that again you dork. You had me worried.” Lucy said. “Now come give me a hug, I missed you too ya idiot.”Luba and Lucy shared a big hug that lasted for a while.“Where did you even go Luba?” Linn asked as the group headed back inside the apartment complex.“Oh man you guys are gonna love this! I had a whole adventure in another universe!” Luba said, excitedly as the girls prepared for a day of storytelling.Elsewhere… a rather tall woman with light purple hair looked at the group from afar.“Interesting… these mortals might be worth watching… they’ve certainly caught my interest.”The woman hovered in the air and opened a light purple portal.“And based off of recent events… things are about to get very, very, interesting…”

End Of Season 1


End file.
